Growing Darkness
by TheSlytherin3
Summary: Draco brutally rejects Harry after a drunken kiss. Quickly reassesing everything he knows, Harry decides on a new path. One that will shock everyone. THIS WAS ADOPTED FROM LOKI-ALWAYS-ODINSON.
1. Alone

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I've adopted this story from ****_loki-always-odinson because it was unfortunately abandoned and I enjoyed reading those four chapters! I hope you enjoy my remake of this and check out my almost completed story _****Transitioning.**** I will be juggling this story and my other new story, ****_For the Greater Good,_**** so I will try to bring you continous updates! :)**

**Review!;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Alone<p>

Hogwarts Train - 1991

"Hello, we met at Madam Malkins, I'm Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family. I never caught your name..?"

Harry looked up from the potions book he was skimming and glanced into the small blond boy's eyes. The haughtiness was still there, but the intent in his visit was surprisingly genuine.

"Hello, I do remember you Draco, I'm Harry Potter." Harry waited for the widening eyes and over-exaggerated explanation of " Your Harry Potter! " Like the scruffy red-head who exited not to long ago. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Draco barely twitched at the introduction, holding out his hand, Draco said nervously, " Pleasure to meet you heir Potter, do you...want to be friends?"

'Heir Potter? All I have is my trust fund...I think'

"Sure, Draco, I'd love to." Harry said as he grasped the appendage, leading Draco to the seat opposite him.

After chatting about their childhoods experiences with accidental magic the duo made themselves comfortable as they continued to chat the entire train ride of Potions and Quidditch. Then Draco brought up Hogwarts' Houses.

"Oh Harry, you'd fit Slytherin very well, but I don't recommend you going to my house."

'Is Draco suddenly taking back his friendship? I really...like him'

"...Why do you say that Draco? Some red-head by the name of Weasley told me all Slytherin's were evil. **You **don't believe that rubbish do you?"

Draco scoffed at the mere notion of a Weasley speaking to him, let alone taking his advice. "No but, most Slytherins support the Dark Lord, and wouldn't look highly upon if "The-Boy-Who-Lived" entered in the Dark Lord's old house. I'm saying this for your safety, of course. Seventh years can be vicious."

"Thank you Draco, I'll convince the hat for Gryffindor, where everybody will expect me. And I'm not completely light, but more of a light grey. I am very uninformed of the goings on in the wizarding world. I just learned of magic."

Draco furrowed his brows at the Declaration. _Harry Potter _living with muggles? It was unheard of! But seeing the suddenly closed off expression on Harry's face Draco hastily changed the subject. Dwelling on the subject later.

Harry grasped Draco's hand in another handshake as they headed towards different boats, secure that Draco would be a true friend.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat on the tacky red couch , twirling a golden locket with the inscription <em>True Friendship Never Dies <em>with a bitter smirk on his naturally pale face. He will not cry for his former best-friend. Or maybe it was a one-sided companionship, seeing as Draco humiliated him in the Great Hall the moment Harry's drunken lips touched the blond's. The Potter heir let out a another bitter laugh as he remembered the events.

**Flashback Begins!**

Harry was standing by the drinks, watching in amusement as everyone danced and laughed. He usually avoided parties like these in the Great Hall but he knew Draco would come. And he couldn't bring himself to stay away from the Malfoy heir any longer. The two-week Yule break went by agonizingly slow without his best friend. As much as the raven-haired boy would love to visit Malfoy Manor, the two conflicting...mindsets would create too much tension. Though Harry has been recently wavering in his admittedly small light grey mindset, going to the Library and reading about all magics and their uses. The truth surprised and annoyed him. How ignorant and naive has he been presenting himself in these four years at Hogwarts? Harry set his eighth cup of Butter Beer down -the stuff was addicting- as he spotted a tuft of silky blond hair.

Coming to stop a few feet from the Malfoy heir Harry toke in his clothes with ill-suppressed attraction. Slicked back, as always, ' just shagged' blond hair shown in the light as the slate eyes toke in his surroundings. Wearing an open silver robe with a button down navy blue shirt and tight grey dress pants Draco looked amazing.

' Beautiful' Harry's drunken mind supplied

"Hey Harry! How was your Yule, did you enjoy my gift?" Draco asked enthusiastically. To any on-watchers the Malfoy heir was as cold as always; they couldn't detect the slight twitch of a smile as he looked at Harry.

"I love it Dray, it's really nice!" Harry dragged his shirt down, showing off the glinting gold locket with elegant handwriting adorning his pecks. Draco drew closer as he chatted idly to the Potter heir about various subjects. Harry watched fascinated at the movements Draco's lips made as he spoke and how he didn't look at him in reverence or awe. In Harry's drunken state, he didn't question his growing attraction to the blond and cut off his next sentence with a kiss.

The kiss was short, the Malfoy heir quickly jerked back, face stoic as his eyes swarmed with emotions. Confusion,disbelief, anger, and the one that made Harry's emerald eyes grow a little cold. Disgust.

"So you're a faggot!? You think I'm a poof like you Potter?" Harry quickly began to sober at Draco's loud voice and the accumulated bystanders. Harry dropped his voice to a slightly harsh whisper.

"Draco, It was an accident I swear, you shou-"

"Malfoy, Potter! It's Malfoy to you. The only thing I should do is get away from you."

"Wait Dray just-" But Harry was cut off by the look Draco was sporting. Pure disgust warring with rapidly growing hatred was shown in the pointy Malfoy features.

With almost dead eyes Harry exited the Great Hall, ignoring the pitying glances, the sneers of disgust, and the twinkling blues eyes of an old man.

**Flashback Ends!**

Harry twirled the locket once more before preparing to throw it into the blazing fire-place. Instead he pocketed it as he traveled up the stairs toward his dorm.

'This locket must be worth something. Borgin and Burke would gladly buy it off me'

Suspicion heightened as he remembered Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. ' Right now it doesn't matter what Dumbledore did to me. Draco still hates me and will make my life hell tomorrow.'

Harry laughed once more as he read the inscription.

_True Friendship Never Dies_

It's just too bad their friendship was never truly alive.


	2. Invitations

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Harry Potter. I'll let you know when I do! ;)**

**AN/: I am... pleasantly surprised by the response to the first chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews,follows, and favorites! Here's chapter two! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post chapter two but here you go! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Invitations<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Months Later...<strong>_

The rushing and frantic figures all halted as red curtains swished open; a snarling voice echoing throughout the dorms.

"This is why...you pack the night before!" This was the most emotion Harry Potter showed in months.

Harry hulled himself up and out his four-poster bed, ignoring the lingering glances aimed at his toned upper body as he made his way to the community showers. Unlike his loud idiot dorm-mates, Harry packed the night before.

He sighed as hot water met flesh. The steam and pulsing waters always soothed the Gryffindors' easily riled agitation. Harry rested his forehead against the tile as _that_ memory washed over him again. Three years of friendship over. Harry has no illusions of the Malfoy heir apologizing anytime soon. He'd even go so far as to bet his trust fund that Draco will continue to harass and belittle him.

Pushing those troublesome thoughts away, Harry let the water sooth his sorrow.

* * *

><p>Aiming a shrinking spell at truck Harry exited the Gryffindor common room heading toward the trains for the first time during Easter Break.<p>

' _Easter. Another __**muggle**__ holiday. How far is my world stagnating into ruins?'_

_' Your world?' _

_' Yes, __**my**__ world. It's time to put my fame to use f-' _Harry was drawn out his musing by the boisterous blond of Slytherin and his two body guards.

" Potter! Family finally decided they want you? I find myself surprised that they'd take in a faggot."

Harry usually ignored the blond's taunts, quickly growing used to the fact that his former best-friend will use his secrets against him. Including his emotionally abusive **_muggle _****_monstrosity_**_**. **Today is different._

" Malfoy!" Harry yelled, inwardly snickering at the confused look on the blonds face by his sunny tone. Harry smiled sweetly as he continued throwing Malfoy's words back at him, " I find myself surprised you're also returning home, your father finally decided to tell you he's proud of you? Oh wait...there's no reason to be proud. Is there?."

Harry watched as those coal grey eyes widened with fury and longing. Oh yes, it is no secret that Draco will do almost anything to make his father proud, and being beat year after year in academics by a mere mudblood didn't help him. Before Draco could whip out his wand Harry was already striding down the corridor, sending one last wink to the Malfoy heir before he could alert Filch.

A loud scream was heard in the adjacent hallways, coupled with Filch yelling about _no magic in the corridors _and his cat, , trotting behind him. The often debated couple were greeted with the sight of the Malfoy heir sporting a sequins on a pink robe with the phrase _Supreme Slytherin Drama Queen _sown on the butt.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Train never ceases to amaze Harry. Always glistening, perfectly cleaned. Compartments subtly enlarging themselves when needed. Though it could use a new paint job. Red and gold shone on the train, obviously supporting Gryffindor.<p>

Entering the train Harry quickly set out to find his...acquaintances. If you could call them that, Harry hardly spoke to them, but there is no need for a Perfect to go reporting to Dumbledore about his elusiveness

Harry's trek toke longer than he expected. Students stopping him, offering support, trying to comfort him, and deeming themselves worthy enough to _touch _him. This just heightened his conviction further, the magical world is fickle when it comes to their savior. Praising him one day and calling him the Heir of Slytherin the next. Even his own housemates looked at him with suspicion that year.

Continuing the slink gracefully down the hall, Harry entered the compartment he was looking for.

**_Hermione Pov _**

I force myself to look up from _Human to Animal Transformation by Mercosa Stele as _the compartment door is forced open. _I _constructed the wards myself, who could so easily break them, certainly not Ronald. Somehow I am not surprised as Harry enters with that charming smile plastered on his admittedly attractive face. Narrowing my eyes, I try to find the changes in him, crack the impenetrable mask. But I come up short. Again. _I know , I __**know**_ something is different about him. His grace has increased,from the air onto land. So has his academics, actually beat **me **in potions. His _so-called_ worst subject. Harry even looks more muscular, healthier, glowing even...But as I look closer there's nothing. A cultured smooth voice snaps me out of my staring.

" May I come in, Hermione?" My cheeks tinge pink as he catches me staring.

" O-of cour-rse Harry." He gave me a small nod, not acknowledging the various expressions of the other occupants. My curiosity only peaks as he retrieves a thick tome labeled _Magic _and loses himself to the yellowed pages.

I subtly observe him for the rest of the ride. All Grangers love a good mystery. And this green-eyed boy is an enigma.

Hermione is conveniently forgetting the children's quote her parents always told her.

_Curiosity killed the cat_

* * *

><p>Harry raised his occlumency shields impossibly higher. Hermione has been "subtly" observing him the entire ride. He hesitates to call her out on it, this would only let the others know he is <em>not <em>immersed in his tome. Reading _Magic _not only opened his eyes, but killed small prejudices; The tome also made him question other things he never questioned.

_Who dictated whether magic is dark or light?_

_Why is there " No magic in the corridors" we _**do ** attend a magical school.

_How does the statue of secrecy work? _

_Why exactly are the Purebloods so bigoted towards muggleborns, they can't be stupid enough to blame blood. Though...maybe it is their blood. Their heritage. _

Harry had taken to carrying a journal with him at all times,jotting down notes and thoughts on the subject. If he had Draco, he'd easily get answers too his questions. Harry has a feeling the blond would just repeat whatever his father told him.

The train screeched to a stop two hours later. Harry quickly rose murmuring a quiet goodbye, faltering slightly as he toke in a blond girl with a radish necklace and matching earings. Dreamy blue eyes were reading a magazine backwards. Those blue eyes sharpened as they turned up to him. A dreamy voice, not matching those suddenly sharp eyes.

" Have a good holiday , Harry Potter." Harry sent a small smile turned the unnamed blond, getting the feeling she was hiding. Like him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucius Pov <em>**

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the Potter boy exited the train, taking notice of where he exited. Not with my son. The boy looked around before he seemingly floated towards Narcissa and I.

' The boy is different' my mind supplies, and I find myself agreeing. The toned boy oozes lazy grace and confidence. I inwardly curse as Draco's letter comes to the forefront of my mind. Humiliating the Potter-Black heir for something as idiotic as sexual orientation. I planned to extend an apology towards the boy, but as he comes closer his magic washes over me. I shiver as the quickly darkening and powerful ,seductive, magic caresses my own. Maybe an invitation to Malfoy Manor would be more prosperous...

* * *

><p>" Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy" Harry greeted the group, grasping the Lady's hand gently and placing a gentle kiss on the palm, smirking slightly as Lady Malfoy blushed when he continued to make eye contact.<p>

" Call me Cissa dear." Harry sent a genuine smile towards Cissa, quickly warming up to the seemingly motherly figure she presented herself as.

" Good evening , I would like to apologize on behalf of my son's atrouc-"

Harry held up his hand to call the Lord into silence. " I thank you for your apology Lord Malfoy. But it is not needed, I admit I was intoxicated, and wouldn't have assaulted your son if I has of clear mind.I assure you." Harry left out his suspicions of Dumbledore's meddling.

" May it be, We would like to extend an invitation to Malfoy Manor this..._**Easter**.._and would be delighted if you accepted."

Harry thought on the invitation, pros outweighing the cons, he accepted. " I would be honored Lord Malfoy. And you and Cissa may call me Harry."

" I extend the same invitation to you, call me Lucius."

" Of course, Luciuss." Harry sent a small smirk toward the older blond as he slightly added parseltongue to his name. Watching in fascination as the blond Lord's pupils dilated. Draco choose that moment to strut forward, greeting his mother with a kiss and nod towards his father. Turning towards Harry with a sneer.

" Why are you hear Potter, your muggles are waiting for you."

Harry inwardly fumed as Draco mentioned his muggle filth so loudly. He sent the Malfoy heir a chilling smile, alarming him greatly. Harry was ready to reply when Lucius cut in.

" Come boys, we are leaving."

Draco sent a confused look towards his parents, but Harry answered his silent question, smile growing even more feral.

" Your father has extended me an invitation to the Manor, I've accepted."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Here's some stuff I wanted to mention**

**The Twi-wizard tournament will be in April instead of yule( December)**

**I'll go into the Dursley's abusive eventually, just know that Harry is not short and meek because of it.**

**Harry1675- Harry had eight cups of butter beer, so yes you can get drunk. I didn't use firewhisky because teachers wouldn't serve fire-whiskey to underage students. **

**Tell me what you thought! ;) Review!**


	3. Heritage

**I thank you for the continuous support and reviews! I also thank Loki-Always-Odinson for allowing me to adopt this fic! I answered a review, on the review itself, check it out! It may answer some questions/comments!**

**_ If enough of you guys want me to change to timeline I will, and the Twi-wizard tournament will occur in ( Oct.31). If you guys think it's fine then the Twi-wizard tournament will take place and finish in three month period._**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Pov<strong>

"And finally. Your room."

I lead Harry into one of our nicer guest rooms. A moderately large bedroom with a four-poster bed, spacious book shelf, large walk-in closet, and an en suite. I quickly focus onto my growing fascination. My mind's earlier statement coming forth once again.

The boy is a different specimen.

A new player in the game.

Though a novice, I can see the cunning intelligence hidden behind those dreadful glasses. The boy is no older than my own son but emits an air of maturity and seductive magic; I can't stop the shiver that escapes me as I feel his magic.

"Pure white."One thing that stayed the same is the boy's cultured voice. Though it was a statement, I elaborated anyway.

"The room is keyed to the guest's magical signature, picture the room as you would like it."

Harry closed his eyes, drawing my focus onto long feminine black eyelashes. I drew closer to the prone boy, giving into his presence. I watch as the room slowly bleeds to an elegant black and gold.

The room is now transformed. Predominantly black was echoed in the room. Flecks of gold entwined in the carpet and bookshelf. The cover was surprisingly gold. The room was similar to wizarding Egypt's style.

I became aware of my proximity when the Potter-Black heir turned ,his head meeting my nose,surprisingly tall for an adolescent.

"Once again I am grateful for the invitation, especially pertaining the situation with Draco. May you show me your library, my education is lacking in my " Old and Noble family" heritage. I've only ever been told is that I look like James and has Lily's eyes."

"Of course, Mr..Harry. The Malfoy library is very extensive, your family patriarch is assured to be there. Follow me."

"Thank you Luciuss" I take in a deep breath, calming myself at the unintentional lisping of my name. Slightly sickened by my reaction to a boy younger than my son. Though morals wouldn't stop me.

We walked to the library in silence, side by side.

* * *

><p>The Malfoy Lord was correct. The library would contain Harry's family tree and more. Five stories tall, the library was filled with a variety of books. Small tables and couches were positioned to each section. The reminder of Lucius' presence drew Harry back from his appreciative stare. The blond Lord had a thick yellowed tome and quill in his hand. Handing each to Harry before explaining their purpose.<p>

"Write whatever subject you want, though be specific, our library is one of the most extensive in wizarding Britain." the haughtiness in his smug tone shows obvious pride of his knowledge and wealth.

Malfoy's never ceased to amuse Harry.

"Thank you, again. Unless you have work to do may I request some company?" Harry didn't know what drew himself to the blond. But he wasn't going to question the always lingering tension between them. The way he was fascinated with the blond's reaction to his second tongue and magic.

Lucius hesitated. Having an inner battle in himself before the next words sealed him for what was fated to occur. Both men settled onto a couch with their respective books.

"I would be honored."

_The Ancient and Noble House of Potter by Gabriela Dupree_

_The Potter Family is know for being an extraordinarily old family with pureblood lines dating back to the Perverell Family. In modern times the majority of Potters are Light-oriented. seventy years ago this was not the case. The Potters actively practiced dark magic and the Olde Ways. Voting in their favor when Wizamont was in session. These laws were often implemented, it is not fully known how much wealth the Potters have accumulated, but their influence was ,and still is, a heavy sway in Wizamont. It was not until Charleson Potter became the new Lord Potter did allegiances change, though his wife is Dorea Black nee Potter hailed from an extremely well known dark family. The Potter's began actively rebelling against their former dark ways. Seeking refuge in the light and implementing new bills and laws. His Charlson', Jameson Potter, followed in his father's foot steps. Openly rallying his support behind the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of Wizamont and leader of renowned Order of The Phoenix. An organization who participated heavily in the first wizarding war. Jameson Potter married muggleborn, Lily Evans nee Potter who birthed the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. Though there is not currently a Lord Potter, the small information I gathered on their finances report of slowly dwindling funds..._

Harry shut the Tome. Not wanting to read anymore of the first page. The summary informed him of all he needed to know. Or what he did not know. He was related to the Peverell's? Who are _they?_ Harry resisted the urge to throw the book across the room in frustration. He knew nothing! Utterly clueless of what went on onside the halls of Hogwarts.

'Just like Dumbledore want you to be'

Harry agreed with his minds harsh statement. It was true, he was almost fully manipulated by Dumbledore. Hook, line, and sinker. The incident with Quirrel proved that, though Harry hadn't had a run-in with Voldemort since first year. Avoiding trouble and keeping his head down, especially during second year. When the mythical Chamber of Secrets was opened and he found out it was Parseltongue he could speak. If it wasn't for Draco sticking with him and lack of thirst for acceptance, Harry was sure Dumbledore could have convinced him of anything. Even sacrificing himself. Harry shivered at the path his line of thoughts were going down. Pushing the subject down, Harry peaked from under his lashes at the Malfoy Lord, observing the now sleeping figure taking up majority of the black couch. Though Harry wasn't fooled. One wrong twitch and he would find himself on the end of the Lord's wand, writhing on the floor in agony.

Seeing he had four hours until dinner, Harry summoned a house to fetch _Magic. _The Potter Heir sided up to the blond's side. Reading of old tales, myths, and questionable magics.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Harry's Dreams<span>_**

**_"No NO I musst have the boy Worm-Tail! What do you not understand you insufferable fool!"_**

**_"My Lo-ord if you a-llow me, I-I will retrieve the boy master."_**

**_"No. You will stay Worm-Tail. Do you think me a fool? Do truly want to retrieve the Potter boy or escape instead?"_**

**_"No Master! Never I live to serv-"_**

**_"Silencee!" _**

**_A small homologous creature hovered in a throne-like chair, its features were grotesque. Resembling an unborn fetus. Another man Harry didn't recognize was standing on the side of the shack like room. His tongue darting out to lick the sides of his mouth. Eyes glinting with insanity as he shifted towards his wand. The embryo spoke again._**

**_"I dissgust you Worm-Tail, do not dare lie to Lord Voldemort. You care for me in ony cowardice. Fearing the wrath of the escaped convict. And interestingly, you fear the Potter boy." Worm-Tail stayed silent. Not answering his masters unspoken question. The man with the darting tongue and matted brown hair interjected. Kneeling in front of the embryo._**

**_"My Lord, I come out of loyalty I swear to you. I will bring the Potter boy to you, completing my mission. I will not fail you."_**

**_The embryo looked down at the still prone man, slit-red eyes narrowed in a reason Harry couldn't detect. Just as the embryo-Voldemort- prepared to speak a seven foot snake slithered into the room. Black and green scales glittered off the dim light. It slithered up to the hovering chair, rising until its head met the identical red eyes of its master._**

**_~Nagginni, my sssweet. What ails you, I ssenssed your dissturbance~ the black and green snaked wound itself around the chair, head jerking towards the door. _**

**_~A man. On the other ssside of the dooor~ Voldemort turned towards the cowering figure huddling in on himself._**

**_"Worm-Tail! We have a guesst. Be a prepare host and invite him in." A thump was heard before an elderly man was forced into the room. The frightened old man toke in his surrounding, gaze landing on the serpent that bumped his leg early._**

**_"Who-Who are you! This is private property." The man tried to speak bravely, but his voice caught. The snake drew nearer._**

**_"I am the Dark Lord ,muggle filth. You shouldn't have come tonight."_**

**_"My-my wife knows where I am. You can't-" A high pitched laugh cut the old man short._**

**_"Do not lie to me. You are not married . No one knows you are here ." Voldemort whipped out his hand, clutching the bone-white stick in equally boney fingers. A flash of green shown throughout the room before the old man's body fell to the ground with a thump. A pathetic whimper broke the silence._**

**_~ Naginnii, Dinner my ssweet~_**

**_~ Thank you masster~ The ginormous snake unhinged its jaws, lunging her 120 pounds forward. Striking the dead man in the neck before swallowing the body slowly._**

**_"I will have Harry Potter. The Old Crowd shall be-"_**

**_" Harry! Harry!"_**

* * *

><p>The Potter heir woke from his dream, body shooting up and colliding with Lucius', knocking them off the couch. With Lucius straddling the Potter heir. Harry looked up into the blond's grey eyes, concern and worry flashing through them. The Potter heir launched his own Occlumency shields. Masking his own whirling emotions. He couldn't calm his magic. Harry's magic was flaring throughout the room, giving away his emotions. The Malfoy Lord's pupils dilated fully, obtaining a deep silver ring around his eyes. Harry decided to tempt the man further.<p>

"Luciuss"

And those lips were attacking his neck.

Teeth joined the fray, nipping and biting the pale skin. Leaving an array of deep pink and purple marks before Lucius withdrew, commonsense overtaking lust.

"You are such a tease. And mine."

"No strings attached." Lucius raised a blind eyebrow at the boy under him, surprised he suggested the condition. Lucius rose off the Potter heir, smirking down at the prominent bulge in his trousers. He held out a hand to him.

"Come, its' time for dinner." Harry grateful toke the hand. As they exited the library he sauntered in front of Lucius before slyly looking over his shoulders at the blond. Said blond eye's widen as Harry's magic spiked against his. Knees going slightly weak. When Lucius recovered the Potter heir was halfway down the hall, hips swaying all the way. The Malfoy Lord walked briskly after him with one thought on his mind.

'A new specimen indeed'

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the wait! I had four exams this week and two major assignments so I barely wrote this week. I will try to post everything today. Especially Transitioning. Also this is a __Tom/Harry!__ So don't forget! Review! :))_**


	4. Conundrums

Hey! Back again! I would like to take a moment to thank everybody for reading my second multi-chappy fiction! The response is awesome! ^=^ . Once again the twi-wizard tournament will start and finish in 3 months time-period (Jun.24). Enjoy!

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Harry strode into the dining room, Lucius seconds behind. The food already in place.<p>

The room was smaller than the formal dining room, though just as tastefully done. Simple light and deep browns shown in throughout the room. Automatically drawing your eyes to the pure white six person table. Draco and Cissa were still standing, making idle conversation while waiting. The two blonds made way to their seats, noticing the wayward Lord and Harry.

Everyone soon toke their seats. Cissa and Lucius on one side. Leaving Harry and _unfortunately _Draco on the other side. The Potter heir twitched as the Malfoy heir left an obvious seat in between them. Eyes closed in attempt to force down muatilated pain. A small gasp echoed throughout the room as eyes opened, seemingly for the first time.

* * *

><p>Draco Pov<p>

I could not hold the gasp that escaped my lips as I found myself looking into deadened green eyes.

'Eyes you caused to dim. Shrivel up. And _die' _my mind inputs.

If this feeling is guilt I do not want to fathom regret. But the deplorable feeling hooks its' talons into my conscious.

_Beginning to sink them in._

Remembering the broken expression on Harry's face _that _night. Before it turned into cold fury that inwardly terrified me.

_The talons sink deeper still. Before.._

I force my expression blank once more. He came on to _me. Attacked_ _me. _My emotions are futile. I am **not** to blame. Malfoy's are never at fault.

_Before... I viciously rip them out._

Though Potter's words last year emerge to the forefront of my mind

_**You are my first and only friend you know, my first best friend. Don't fret about Weasley twins. No could replace you,Draco.**_

But as I spot the array of deep pink and purple marks on his neck I wonder.

Who replaced me?

* * *

><p>"I am retiring for the night. Good night father. Goodnight...Potter." Draco turned on his heel, making way to his room. Leaving Lucius and Harry alone. The Potter heir broke the silence.<p>

"You have a dueling chamber, escort me?" Lucius surveyed the boy who so easily caught his attentions. Inwardly delighted at being the first to witness his power.

"Of course, you may come with me." A dark chuckle resonated throughout the hall.

"Alwayss, Luciuss." Violent visible shivers wrecked the blond's tall frame. Harry found himself shoved against a wall. Lucius' body flush against his.

Lips met lips in an animalistic claim. The kiss was not sweet. Not speaking of tender and loving feelings but of passion and lust. Of carnal hunger. The kiss lasted forever and only a moment. Briefly parting for air before descending into the others waiting mouth.

Glazed grey eyes met darkened green. Lucius lifted Harry higher. Strong legs wrapped around his waist in a steel grip. Deepening the kiss. Moans reverberated throughout the hallway as they lost themselves to pleasure.

Lucius was the first to gain control as clothes began to litter the hall.

"Stop..stop." Harry obeyed the difficult command. Knowing losing his virginity in a hall would not be ideal. Especially when they truly didn't know if Draco retired. Harry hauled himself off the cold marble flooring. Not bothering to cast a cleaning charm. Leaving himself shirtless as they walked.

...

The dueling chamber was huge. Black mats lined the floor leading to the raised stage. Hundreds of different swords and knives lined two portions of the room. Full mirrors were placed on the opposite wall. Showing twenty shirtless Harry Potters. Lucius was forced to excuse himself.

The Potter heir sat himself down. Breath slowed as magic saturated the air. Beads of sweat began glistening on Harry's brow. Magic began swirly in front of the stage. Glistening silver chains slowly appeared from the ceiling. Lucius returned from his bathroom break in time to watch as Harry wandlessly conjured some sort of hard bag with black tape.

"Are you going to hit that bag?" Lucius asked in slight distaste. Why hit some dusty bag when you have a wand?

Harry chuckled at the snobby tone his lover toke.

"Yes, it is a muggle fighting style called kick boxing. Do you think Quidditch made me like this?"

The Potter extended his arms. As if giving an invitation to the body Lucius so desperately wanted. Lust only heighten as he toke in perfect pale tight abdomen muscles. A visible patch of black pubic hair.

Strength waned as Harry practiced. Every punch. Every kick. Every combination showed taunt glistening muscles.

Hearing a small groan Harry halted his workout fifteen minutes later.

No longer able to torture Lucius.

* * *

><p>Lucius Pov<p>

He is sin. Seduction personified. And he does not even try. But as the tightening in my trousers grows I can not find it in myself to agree. He is teasing me I'm sure. No has never extracted such an exalted reaction from within me. No this is Harry.

Malfoy's are never at fault.

Muscle moving fluidly. Face etched in aggressive concentration. Beads of sweat rolling down...

_Salazar. _

As I feel like I cannot possible last he stops. A small whine escaped me.

'Malfoy's do not whine!'

But another escapes as he sashays towards me. Fingers twitch in effort to feel. To touch the delicious pale skin that must feel smooth as it looks.

Positions switch as I am pressed against glass. Our image mirrored for all the see.

"Look at you. Lucciuss Malfoy. All hot and bothered jusst by looking at The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Friction. I need it. Crave it. Ach for it.

But Lucius Malfoy is not to be taunted.

"The-Boy-Who-lived. Our _savior. _Servicing a deatheater. _Willingly." _The retort does not visibly disturb him. For Harry only hums. Lowering his head into my neck ,whispering.

"Tell me then Luciuss. How may I sservice you." Not waiting , Harry begins to suck harshly on my neck. Strangled moans escape me as I grip sweaty hair. Pushing down for more. Long fingers reach my length. The time I last does not surprise me. Much.

He is sin. A seductive entity. My drug. I am quickly becoming addicted.

* * *

><p>Harry Pov<p>

I smirk down at the debauched figure Lucius presents. Tempting me to swoop back down for another round. Maybe...I cast a tempus. Illuminate numbers showing 12:37 AM appear. Damn. I help the blond up. Casting a cleaner and sobering charm on him.

The journey was spent in silence. We halted outside my rooms. Lucius broke the silence as we arrived.

"Quidditch World Cup is tomorrow. Narcissa is visiting...someone in France. Care to accompany us?"

Chuckling at his wording I give my acceptance before entering rooms, making my way to the bathroom.

Bathroom does not fit this...this..room. It can not be a bathroom. Bigger than the Dursley's living room this _bathroom_ was covered in black marble. Across the room was the walk-in shower with too many buttons to operate and the tub. Mini swimming pool would better fit the description.

Thirty minutes and two floods later I am clean. Hastily getting entering the bed to warm my nude body. Quickly nodding off to sleep, Lucius' words enter my mind.

_Our __**Savior**__. Servicing a deatheater. Willingly._

I am the savior of the Wizarding World. What am I doing?

'Your living of course' my mind sneers.

Yes..This is living.

Always hiding. Pretending to be happy. Carefree. _Dense._ That's not me. Its' their savior. A mere mask. A half-life is what I'm living. Simply exist for the sake of existing.

_Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak._

My mantra. I am certainly not weak though not completely strong. But I am tired of simply appearing. That boy with the scar you simply see and point at. Or gossip. Or manipulate for The Greater Good.

Is it a travesty if Harry Potter wants to be noticed?

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo what did you guise think? Let me know! :)


	5. Alerted

**Hey guys! :) Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy ^+^**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>A dream. Another dream Harry soon was in the same shack where the old man was killed. In his place was now a woman. Her eyes slightly glazed as she spoke in a continuous monotone. As if she were retelling a forgotten memory.<p>

'Imperious curse?' Harry wondered. He cautiously crept near the prone woman. Waving his hand in front of glassy brown orbs. Her eyes following his movements.

Harry reached further. Almost touching the woman, only to retreat as he noticed Voldemort. The homologous' head twitched.

Harry began to creep into the shadows when Voldemort moved again. As if trying to be rid of an irksome fly.. Then the embryo ceased all motion. Becoming inhumanly still as the woman.

The same man entered again. Brown eyes glowed with excitement, replacing the insanity that was previously shown.

He stood before the woman. Murmuring a spell,watching gleefully as her eyes widened in horror.

"B-Barty Crouch! I-I saw you at-"

"Yes, my beloved father locked me in the dungeons. Kept me, like a **pet, **under the curse I just released you from." The man -Barty?- drawled lowly. Stepping away from the woman as he sank to his knees. Presenting her his master.

She fell next to Barty in despair, recognizing the figure.

Blood-like eyes are inconceivable.

Her orbs were like quaffles as she stammered and shook her head in vehement denial, "You-You-Know-Who!"

"No Ms. Jorkins. I do not know who, and neither do you." A green light engulfed the lady. Barty's laughter conjoined with Harry's snort and smirk of amusement parried throughout the room.

All became quiet as Voldemort's sudden rage filled displeasure shroud the room.

Garnet met green. And Harry woke.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Draco sat at the table, patiently waiting for the Potter heir's arrival. Food decorated the white table. The house elves were always eager to serve their masters.<p>

Minutes ticked by as they sat in silence. For it was not polite to began any meal without your guest. Lucius interrupted the silence.

"Draco, go wake Harry." Lucius commanded. Should he see any part of Harry bare, Lucius wouldn't know what would be the outcome.

"Why can't I send a house elf. That _is _their purpose father." Draco whined. Not wanting to be anywhere near Harry. Not wanting to experience a semblance of regret or guilt.

"**Draco. **Do as I say, Do you see me as some mudblood to talk down to." Lucius hissed.

Draco's eyes lowered as he rose from the seat. His stare hardened as Lucius' softened. Dismissing his father as he began to speak.

**_..._**

**Draco Pov**

'Why must I wake Harry?' I irritatedly wondered. The Malfoy family had obtained hundreds of elves over the centuries.

I turn into the guest wing. Halting by the door. Ten minutes go by before I decide to enter. Harry is visiting _my _home.

"Harry get up!" I shouted, momentarily forgetting my harbored animosity. I prepared to open my mouth again to wake the Potter heir as he launched himself forward.

_That night _flashed across my vision as I toke in his eyes. Green eyes were swarming with panic as they toke him my form. Fading slightly to relief as I have secretly hoped, buried deep in my denial. Though it was quickly replaced. Just like _that night _Harry's eyes become guarded. I take a breath before I speak to my be-_former _bestfriend.

"I've come to wake you, father sent me." I say confidently. As I mask the mention of my father using my as an errand boy for his guests.

Harry only chuckles and smiles. A smile I recognize, saying 'I know something you do not', and my his mocking eyes tell me I hope to never know.

"_Thank You,_Draco. _Please, _tell your father I am in the shower.."

My heart gives a painful tug at his tone. The drawl he only uses when speaking to Weasels. That tone wasn't meant for me.

I narrow my eyes in retaliation. Harry may be my guest ,but this is _my _house. Malfoy's are not to be mocked.

"You have forgotten, _Potter, _this is my home and you are a _guest. _I can enter and exit any room I please." I hiss venomously. He doesn't seem ruffled by my threat, though he never was. Harry only speaks in the same tone I inwardly cringe at, before controlling my reaction.

"I know how..._sensitive _you are to males. Unless you wish to gaze upon my naked body then leave, _Draco__." _Harry says my name as if I should be offended. But I'm not. My heart soars as he forgos his formal tone even as I try to dismiss the emotion.

I look down, realizing his sweaty bare chest is exposed. Showing his toned upper half. I am tempted to call Potter on his bet; however, I quickly discard the idea as I noticed golden silk sheets pooling at his waist.

"Eyes up here _Draco_." Harry mocks me out of staring. I couldn't disguise the shamed flush that must have shown on my pale face. However, I quickly gather myself, refusing to show anything other than hate.

"Don't worry Potter, you are the only faggot in my home." I spat before hurriedly exiting the room. Dobbly will wake Potter now. Father be damned. I looked back once more as I closed the door.

Only witnessing **that** smile and amused eyes.

**...**

**Harry Pov**

The second Draco slams the door I dropped my mask. Breathing increases and my eyes become panicked once again. Ripping the sheets from my body I stride into the bathroom. Mechanically starting the shower as my mind process my dreams.

Are they dreams?

They must be..visions?

And _**FUCK** _he knows.

My head rests against marble as I sigh loudly. Thinking of death once again.

'First the old man..now that dense-looking woman?'

'Do you _really _care for dead souls?' My mind questions knowingly. I already know the answer.

Partially. Never have I ever been sensitive to death. Death has always been an intimate part of my life. As I child I wished, longed for it. As unemotional as it sounds, even my own parent's deaths do not truly bother me. I do not remember them, only a flash of green light and the sound of my own crying. Voldemort is killing for the sake of killing. My morals may be diminishing , but I do not condone mindless violence.

Dumbledore always reminded me of her _love, _my mother's sacrifice in love that is keeping me alive. My protection. But how does _**he**_ know what truly happened that Halloween night? Legilimency on a baby is highly dangerous, ruining their brain in one wrong forceful push.

'Don't forget you were laughing.' My mind adds.

Of course I laughed. Never in my life would I have expected the Dark Lord to "crack a joke", as the muggles say.

I begin to panic again as Voldemort enters my mind. There is no doubt in my mind I will not die a peaceful death should I be captured. An angle, a bargaining chip is what I require. Voldemort respects power, but is known for double-crossing allied. Should I approach him he would sooner kill me than listen.

'Do you not remember the...?' My mind interjects my ramblings. Yes, that little item will do me well. Now I have to meet Lucius and his homophobic son. Though I can't say I am still holding a grudge against Draco. Friendship like ours does not just tarnish. I'm stronger than that, we are stronger than that. And Draco always said I am to forgiving.

* * *

><p>Blond hair was a blur as the girl danced and twirled in the sun. Idly collecting herbs and feeding creatures only the girl and her father could see. They were the last of their kind.<p>

She entered misshapen house with the glaring window. Greeting her father. Who only nodded, continuing the quick scrawl of the quill on parchment.

The girl continued her seemingly everlasting journey through the house until she reached her destination.

The room mimicked her traits. Calm and serene, yet pleasantly odd. Dream-catchers, necklaces, and various items shown throughout the room. All blending perfectly with sky-blue paint covering the walls. Magical clouds floated peaceably she moved, an invisible wind trailing the girl. She did not stop to observe the room, having been here innumerable times. She did however, halt at the blanked burn in the silver carpet. Blueish silver eyes flashing in momentary sadness before glazing over as the memory drifted to the forefront of her cloudy mind. But then she felt a breeze, turning away as the the wind ruffled her. It was not the time to mourn.

The girl stopped at the ritual square. Symbols and letters structured the square before breaking off into silver circles. The square glowed blue as she entered. She began to shed her robes, showing the brown glowing circles layering her stomach.

Sittig she began breathing deeply,the air became tense with magic. Flashes of visions erupted in her mind. A smirk broke out onto pink lips as she watched.

The glow resided as the visions halted in her mind. The blond began to don her robes, a satisfied glint echoed in her orbs.

"Luna darling, come down for tea!" Her father yelled from below.

"Coming daddy!" Luna called back.

One outcome forever etched in stone.

The world will be revolutionize by one Harry Potter. And the one blocking his destiny will become one of his inner most fears. History.

* * *

><p><strong>3 P.M<strong>

"The portkey is due to leave in three seconds. Grab on..Now!" Lucius explained for me. The feeling of being pulled through a plastic bendy straw echoed throughout my body. Just when I could bare no more we arrived. Draco and Lucius landing just, if slightly more, gracefully than I. My eyes opened to take in the scenery of my first official Quidditch match. Tents are littered throughout the grounds. Wizards and witches walking with fireworks and smiles. Fireworks booming overhead as the stadium loomed in the background. My excite rises. Draco and I share glances as we take in the scenery.

Yes, I am to forgiving.


	6. What's Your Name?

**Woooow! Two weeks without updating. Shame on me. I formally apologize! You readers will be receiving a double update to compensate. Here is the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>

I continued to take in my surroundings as we made our way down the hill. Witches and wizards dancing merrily around us as we walked. The darkness growing in the sky coupled with fireworks and magic saturated in the air threatened to overwhelm my senses. A roar drew our attention to the sky, _dragons_ of all colors riddled the sky. The flew with perfect synchronization. Their fire producing images of flying wizards, snitches, and gold. This amazing sight drew my magic to rise, spiking with irritation. Lucius must have felt my irritation. He looked toward me with a perfect raised eyebrow. Silently demanding an answer.

"This," I spat rising my hands to the sky, "is what the Statue of Secrecy brings us! In no time, magic will be known to muggles."

Draco is walking ahead casually, but I know, after so many years, he is listening to every word. Agreeing with my completely, knowing of the _relatives _Dumbledore placed me with. Occlumency comes in handy, remembering things that were once forgotten as a young child.

Lucius' eyes sparkle in amusement. If he were less dignified the Malfoy Lord would snort.

"Harry, are you so afraid of mere muggles?" His voice held no little mockery in it. My tone held the same as I retorted.

"Lucius, do not forget my status, I am a half-blood. Until Hogwarts, coming into contact with mere muggles was an everyday occurrence. When someone hates you enough, or wants something, they will do anything to obtain it. No matter the consequences." My status has nothing and everything to do with my knowledge of muggles. Lucius' eyes fill with realization at my unspoken statement.

_Harry Potter lives with muggles._

"No matter, we are _magic,_ greater than muggles. We have what they do not. We are better, superior, in every sense of the word." Lucius says the spew I have heard from Draco many times, and remembering my early childhood with the Dursleys, I can't help the derided laugh that escapes me. Draco interjects in our discussion, looking into my eyes as he spoke to his father, voice firm with resolve.

"Father, muggles outnumber us hundreds of times over. Do you not remember the witch trials. Thousands of us died. But in all those books, even in Knockturn alley, it was never said how a muggle caught a wizard. A being who is supposedly _superior _than them. Yes, I believe we are better, but if we are found again, we will lose."

Lucius was drawn silent from his son's speech. But my eyes remained lock with my blond...friend? No, we are not where we once were, I am not sure if we will ever be. But for now, if only for today. Draco is my friend, I send him a warm smile. The first aimed toward him in months. In return I am rewarded with a small smile, his eyes however are pulsing with happiness and something else I can't identify.

**_OoOoO_**

**Draco**

I look around in a small amount of excitement and fondness as we descend the hill. Witches and Wizards running, walking, laughing as they enjoyed in the sky. Magic feinting around, showing the anticipation of the coming match. The tell-tale roar of dragons catch my attention. They are magnificent. Red, green, blue, they are all colors. Flying together in the sky, producing snitches, gold, and flying Quidditch players. Harry's irritated spike of magic momentarily catches my attention. I prepare turn when his angry voice fully draws my attention away from my favorite flying creatures. I continue to walk ahead while listening to his voice.

"This," Harry spat, "is what the Statue of Secrecy brings us! In no time, magic will be known to muggles."

I agree with my former best-friend completely. Years ago I would have denied any such thing could possibly happen. Oblivate has worked for ages. I would have recited what my father often told me. That was before I met Harry, and heard of his relatives.

"Harry, are you so afraid of mere muggles?" I hear my father's voice ask. His tone saturated in mockery he reserves for people below us.

"Lucius, do not forget my status, I am a half-blood. Until Hogwarts, coming into contact with mere muggles was an everyday occurrence. When someone hates you enough, or wants something, they will do anything to obtain it. No matter the consequences." Harry says, mimicking my father's tone. I control my widening eyes, Harry just admitted he lives with muggle filth, that he is related to muggle filth. By the small silence I know my father has realised this.

_Was I around when they became on a first name basis?_

No, I was not. But Harry was with mother, and father before I exited the train. Maybe it was then they became acquainted.

"No matter, we are _magic, _greater than muggles. We have what they do not. We are better, superior, in every sense of the word." My father says with resolve. I inwardly cringe, remembering I often said those exact words to Harry. I feel Harry's magic rise to his statement. I decide to interject my own newfound opinion. Keeping my eyes locked with Avada Kedavra green.

Turning around I said, "Father, muggles outnumber us hundreds of times over. Do you not remember the witch trials. Thousands of us died. But in all those books, even in Knockturn alley, it was never said how a muggle caught a wizard. A being who is supposedly

_superior _than them. Yes, I believe we are better, but if we are found again, we will lose." I draw my father into contemplative silence. His eyes hold curiosity as he thinks on my words. Harry sends me a smile I haven't seen in months. Causing my own mouth to stretch into a small smile as my eyes swarm with happiness. I know I am on the fragile path to being forgiven.

My happiness dims as I remember Harry began this debate, my father must have sensed Harry's agitation. Which should, in context, be impossible for the duration of time they have spoken to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Lucius began to walk ahead of Draco and I, leaving us in silence as we walked. Occasionally bumping shoulders.

Lucius stopped, in front of him was a cream colored tent. A large silver 'M' with two dragons shown on the entrance. The tent was rather small, compared to the large tents I had seen as we walked. Lucius handed Draco his cane. Then, raising his hands, the Malfoy Lord began chanting in latin. The words coming smoothly off his tongue.

The cream tent shimmered in gold before fading away. Lucius toke his cane back, entering first. I entered last. Struggling to control the shiver that drew across my spine when Lucius dark magic washed over me.

The tent mimicked the format of Malfoy Manor. The foyer held a crystal chandelier, making the black diamond flooring glitter. An inn table to be right held keys, for what I didn't know, but each held the Malfoy symbol on them. The dining room was an introverted form of the Manor's. The room was pure white, automatically drawing your attention the black four person table in the center of the room. Surprising, a kitchen was opposite of the room. Holding the same colors of the dining room.

I found Draco in the living room. Sitting next to the fire he was ingrossed in a book. Leaving the Malfoy heir I entered the hall. I choose my room, a golden nameplate appearing as I entered. My room was, once again, pure white. Waiting for me to choose my colors. Unshrinking my bag and throwing it onto my bed I left the room. Leaving it white.

* * *

><p><strong>8 P.M<strong>

**Harry**

"Boys, the match is in fifteen minutes We will be in the minister's box, change into appropriate attire." Lucius said. Draco and I rose from our game of wizards chess, my queen moves away from winning the game.

I looked down at my clothes. Having no clue what to where. With Lucius, I would not be allowed out the tent unless I had a less than stellar appearance. I remembered the over energetic house elf...what his name? Ah yes, "Dobby!"

The weird house elf popped into existence. Ears flopping over his eyes as he bounced around his happiness.

"Master Harry Potter! How may I serves you?" His voice was squeaky, eyes wide as baseballs. The odd elf did look happier, Draco must have taken my advice to heart, treating the elf better.

"It is nice to see you once again, Dobby. Can you pick out my best-looking clothes, and do something with my hair?" I asked kindly. I always had a soft-spot for house elves.

"Of course, master Harry Potter!" With a snap of his fingers only one outfit remained, and my hair felt different. I didn't investigate, knowing I didn't have much time.

"Thank you Dobby!" With another teary-eyed smile the elf was gone. I began dressing.

I entered the bathroom, intent to see my appearance. Using a house-elf for fashion advice may not have been for the best. As I look in the mirror I decide to hire Dobby to dress me for the rest of my life.

My hair was neatly to the right, lying flat as it reached my shoulders. My white dress shirt was unbuttoned, giving glimpse to the small chest hair that has began growing. My dress pants clung tightly, riding low on my hips. A flamboyant voice brought me out of my staring.

"_My, _what a handsome boy!"

"Bombarda!" I yelled at the unknown voice. Ducking as my spell came back to me. Making me turn face-to-face with an angry mirror.

"YOU DARE HEX ME SCOUNDREL!?" Casting a silencio at the mirror I leave the room. Muttering of Malfoys and vanity.

_Who dresses up for a quidditch match?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harry<em>**

Entering the foyer I waited for Draco and Lucius. Knowing the two blonds would take longer than I. Ten minutes later Lucius entered first. I allowed my eyes to openly sweep his form. He, unlike me, was wearing a white robe, contrasting with his black silk short and dress pants. His appearance made me wonder why Cissa had not chained this man to the bed. Whether she lacks important parts or not. His smirk showed me my appreciative was not unnoticed. Though I didn't say the words he was waiting for, turning my attention to the newly arrive Malfoy heir.

"Malfoy," I said in impression of Dumbledore, "you clean up well my boy." Draco shuddered at my impressive impersation.

We exited the tent together. I kept my walk confident as wizards and witches stared at us. I hate the attention being famous calls for. Out of the corner of my eyes I see witches and Wizards watching for error and judging my every move with scrutiny.

_I hate the lot of them. _

We reach the stairs for the minister box. Lucius takes the lead and begins climbing. Draco and I begin to talk about the match.

"The match is between Ireland and Bulgaria right?" I ask.

"Yes, personally I think Ireland will win, their chasers are better than Bulgaria."

"Are you forgetting _Victor Krum?_ The best seeker this season!"

"Of course not Potty! Ireland will just fly score until its to late for Krum. Ireland will-" Draco's passionate speech was cut short as he ran into his father. I heard the loud voice of Ronald Weasley.

"Blimey dad! How high are we?!"

I shivered at Lucius cold, cutting voice as he answered Ronald's question.

"Lets just say, if it rains, you'll be the first to know!"

An tirled looking red head sent Lucius what looked like his best glare, though it wasn't much compared to what Snape inflicts onto me. Draco began to speak to Ronald, voice full of superiority.

"Father has tickets to the Ministry box, sent by Fudge himself."

"Draco! We mustn't boast." Lucius direct a cold glare toward his son. I may not have fully forgiven Draco but I knew being humiliated by his father in front of Weasley stung badly. I stepped out of the shadows, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, we are not Weasley's, follow your father's advice. We are better." I sneered, looking down at Ron with disgust I didn't have to fake. I removed my hand as Draco put his pride back together. Nodding in apology to the red-head twins and their sister, Ginny. Received a nod back I turned my back to the red-head clan.

Coming face-to-face with a jolly Minister Fudge and a man who reminded me of the unhinged man in my dreams.

_What was his name?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel like Draco and Harry are making up too fast..what do you guys think? Review!<strong>

**Thank you all for reading,reviewing,following,etc! I am currently starting the next chapter :)**


	7. First Impressions

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius <strong>

I watch as Harry subtly gave my son his pride while simaltainously snubbing the blood-traitors. Turning his back to the red seven before greeting the Minister and Barty Crouch. A brief recognition flashed through his green orbs before he allowed himself to fall into society's image of him. Playing Fudge and Crouch masterfully.

Harry often reminds me of the stories my father often told of my lord. Striking he said. The Dark Lord could charm crowds with only his magic before he fell.

I'd rather not think of Harry and my Lord, the Potter heir is not on the dark side, or anyside. And if our sordid affair progress he will choose. By the ever growing darkness I often fall trap to, I already know his answer.

Fudge rose to begin the match, the fool smiling from ear-to-ear from his conversation with Harry. Pointing his wand toward his throat, he began to speak, "Welcome! Welcome, witches and Wizards to the 442nd annual Quidditch world cup! Let the match begin!" Fudge removed his wand, returning to his seat.

I turned toward Harry and my son just as the veelas entered the stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>

"Ah young Harry, it is nice to see your face once again." Fudge said, forcing my hand into his clammy weak grip. I plastered on my most charming smile. A mere toddler could fool this fool, but the other man watched me with such intensity I pulled my occlumency walls up.

"The pleasure is mine minister, the same goes to your associate Mr..?"

"Crouch, Barty Crouch and what is an honor it is to meet you Mr. Potter!" He said grasping my hand in both of his. I nodded lightly, turning back to Fudge as he spoke.

"How are your studies young Harry? I hear you becoming quite the student!"

I allowed my eyes to narrow, seeming in though as I inwardly seethed. Fudge has been watching my progress. The reason may remain unknown, but I decided to give him something.

"Great minister, I am top in the school for defence, and raising in Potions. Quidditch takes up my time, you understand." I offer a condescending smile. As predicted he shoots me a beaming smile.

"Yes it is sad our savior can't compete in the infamous tri-wizard tournament! Ah the tretchery, the danger and glory it gives. Though you have enough of that eh Harry?" Fudge joked, though I could see the bead of fear in his eyes. What a fool, what would I do, go after his position as Minister?

"Yes, of course minister. Mind me asking but, the twi-wizard tournament?" I asked curiously. Fudge outwardly preens with his unknown classified knowledge as he begins to tell me.

"My dear Harry, the twi-wizard tournament is a test of wills, strength and power! Pushing each competitor to their limit and back again. The winner receives 1000 gallons. The age limit has risen to adulthood."

"Ah that is truly unfortunate, I could have tried my luck, if I were an adult. Excuse me minister, we must speak again. Maybe lunch before I am required to go back to Hogwarts?" I inwardly roll my eyes at his child-like eager expression.

"Of course ! I will have my secratery owl you." Fudge tries to sound professional but fails as his voice shakes. I offer a small bow to Fudge and Crouch before taking my seat next to Draco and Lucius. Lucius turned toward us leaning in before whispering, "Eject your occlumency skills. The Bulgarian mascots can be _exciting _for certain people."

I felt my face turn red in a rare show of mortification as the veela entered the stadium. I wasn't affected as they twirled and shook and let their allure run rampid. Draco, on the other hand was gripping his chair, his knuckles turning white in effort not to throw himself toward the beautiful creatures. I slowly rise from my chair, making my way toward the railing. As I reached the thin bar all where looking at me in concern, wonderig if their boy-who-lived would jump. Turning around to face the concerned faces.

I looked behind me once more, then began rotating my hips. Copying the Veela's dance routine. Leers, whistles and cheering drew my attention back to the crowd. There as my face on the screen, dancing for, essentially all the wizarding world to see. I buried the need to cringe back in embarrassment, continuing to copy their moves. Laughing with the crowd as they finished. Bowing before I sat down. Draco was looking at me in astonisent and disbelief. I felt the same myself. Never had I voluntarily put myself in the spotlight, even as I danced I did not do it to gain attention. I was living in the moment, not caring of the crowd or anyone. Though I was their entertainment, just as I am the-boy-who-lived. That crowd could, and would, turn their loyalties the minute they were done with me. And I will just continue living.

The match began shortly after.

**_OoOoO_**

The the balls flew into the air. Ireland chasers quickly scored. They quickly scored two more goals, silver robes flinting around the stadium as they ducked and dodged Bulgaria.

"IVANOA, THE FIRST GOAL FOR BULGARIA!" The voice of Ludo Bagman yelled in excitement. They did a victory lap around the field before returning to their positions.

The game continued this pattern for what seemed like twenty minutes. Neither team gained the upper hand, alway blocking or intercepting throws and bludgers. Victor Krum suddenly dove like a hawk. The Ireland chaser coming fast behind him. The two were neck and neck, speeding toward the groind like bullets when Victor pulled up first. The Ireland seakers registering the wronski feint to late before he collided with the ground. The crowed winced as mediwitches levitated the man off the field. The game continued.

My hope was growing lower and lower for Bulgaria. The Ireland seaker returned the match only fifteen minutes later. Even without their seaker Ireland stretched their lead to 130-30 in those short minutes.

I watched as the refree missed a foul, chatting to the Veela. A bludger smashed into Krum's face. Breaking his nose,the Ireland seeker simaltainously diving for the snitch. Krum shook off his broken nose, speeding after the man until they were neck and neck.

The snitch toke a ninety degree incline, going high and higher before tucking in its wings and free-falling. The seekers followed it, the Ireleand seeker gaining the upper hand.

Then Krum jumped.

Free falling the seek caught the snitch, throwing his hand out to his broom, saving himself from certain death.

"KRUM CAUGHT THE SNITCH! IN AN AMAZING CATCH LADIES AND GENTALMENT. BULGARIA WINS THE WORLD CUP 150-180!" The screams echoed throughout the stadium. Rocking it to its core. Veela, fireworks, and Krums face shown in the sky. The roar of dragons intermingling with the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>11 P.M<strong>

**Harry **

I woke to the feeling of Lucius' magic. Simply laying in my bed I pondered this. I had never woken up because he magic before. But as I sat and felt the dark seductive, chilling magic with my own I found the reason for my current state.

His magic was spiked with bloodlust.

I rose from my bed, as if in a trance that I couldn't deny. I knew what Lucius prepared to do, and still I wasnmt repulsed or disgusted. His magic stroked my arousal, flaring it to life.

My feet brought me to the kitchen. I stood in the entry and watched the blond. Long pale fingers reached towards his face. Knowing I was there he finally turned to me.

I flinched at the mask obscuring his features.

And with crashing realisation I realised it was that mask and that mark that held us back.

**_"Pansy and Blaise invited me to their tent. Harry I know you don't speak to other Slytherins, but-"_**

**_"No Draco go greet Pansy and Blaise for me, okay?" I said with a smile. _**

**_He looked at me, before turning on his heel. Leaving Lucius and I alone in the tent. _**

**_"What to do, what to do?"_**

**_"Potter I do not need to say when you already know."_**

Clothes were discarded hurridly before we only laid in our boxers. Meerly kissing with passion more powerful than the day in the hall. Laying together contently as we drifted off the sleep. Leaving me wondering why we did not move foward.

I swallow with difficulty, walking forward until our chests met. I reached up slowly to remove his mask. Gray eyes peared down at me, using such intensity I know I was the first to experience it. I stood on my toes, stretching my height until we were eye to eye. Letting grey met green as I pressed my lips firmly to his.

Our kisses would only ever show passion. Though this was slow, a smoldering passion that could easily be burned out tonight. Lucius' hand slid to be waist, deepening the kiss, allowing hunger and desparation to leak through as tongues danced and lips slid against each other. And finally we parted. My mouth still inches from his as I whispered,"I want you ssoo badly. Can you promisse me when you take me, when I wake , I will be safe,not a dungeon. Your lord crowing to his deatheaters of how Harry Potter was be captured."

"Yes, yes I swear." Lucius whispered back, drawing his lips to mine once again.

I lowered myself down as we parted. Holding his mask out to him, my voice cold as I spoke, "Innocent lives **will not **be lost, scare if you will. It is not, nor will it ever be my responsibilty to protect grown witches and wizards, but I will save those who need it, who deserve it."

"Wake Draco and leave into the forest. Innocent blood will not be spilt, not intentionally." Lucius said, his voice muffled by the mask. I turned, making my way towards Draco's room, only seeing black ropes swish away.

"Draco! Wake up with have to leave, **now."**

**_And then the screams began._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)<strong>

**Do you guys want Tom or Snakey Voldemort? Thanks for reading and Review! :)**


	8. This is War

**Here is the next chapter ^++^ Hope you enjoy! Won't be able to update For the Greater Good this weekend. /-\ Thank you for reading! :)**

**Stillnight: I myself am I fan of serpentine Voldemort! If written correctly he can be just as attractive as Tom Riddle ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Draco instantly rose from his sleep. Leaping beneath silk sheets, wand already in hand, collecting his things.

**'**_Did he know?' _

I could spare no energy to the thought. The sound of feet slamming the ground overshadowed the ever growing screams. It was this that spurred me into action, running my room. Allowing the tight grip on magic free. Reading my will, my few items fly into a bag, shrinking and falling into my pocket.

Draco was in the foyer, wand in hand, a look of apprehension in his silver eyes. The killed or be killed mentality that I quickly learned at the Dursleys was not instilled in him. I knew, if not today, the day he joined Voldemort would change him.

"What we will do with the tent?" In hindsight this was probably not the time to worry about this portable house, but it is very nice.

Draco eyes me strangely as he replies, "It will transport itself once I exit, father tied it to Malfoy blood." Even now I detect the proud tone Draco's voice held, blood magic was no small feat. Nodding, I open the flap, exiting.

What I see almost makes me regret abandoning my forced duty to the wizarding world.

Fire and smoke rose in the sky. Darkening it even further. I cast a sticking spell onto my glasses, it would not do to lose them. Wizards and witches, mothers and children ran for their lives. The screams were even louder outside than in. I see deatheaters marching together, wands out, curses on their lips.

I sneer as I watch a witch leave her own child and run from the advancing deatheaters. The boy huddled in on himself as more people ran. Stepping on,and over the poor child. Getting Draco's attention I pointed to the child. We began walking forward, pushing past the fleeing crowd roughly.

We were close to the child. A deatheater halts his attack on a wizard, bending down, scooping the child into his arms. I advanced still, not knowing what the masked man would do to the boy. As the man turned I caught sight of blond locks.

Lucius.

Did the man know how recognizable his long hair is to the wizarding world?

He began making way toward us. Draco ran forward, surprisingly taking the child into his arms. My green eyes met grey, no words were needed. Yes the child will be a handicap, but no way will we abandon him. Nodding to Lucius, we ran.

I vow to learn how to apparate this summer. Pushing past desperate witches and wizards who are running in all directions is no easy task. The air is growing darker, the smoking begins clouding my vision.

But the woods were in sight. I look the my left, checking to make sure Draco and the boy are fine. The boy is clinging to Draco's neck, purplish-blue eyes blown wide in terror.

'_Creature blood? Or is the smoke getting to the child?'_

No matter, I look at Draco's face. The apprehension in his eyes have faded. Silver eyes are cold, occasionally flashing in disgust as he looks at the fleeing witches and wizards. They leave behind and trample many. Uncaring of those around them. We continue to run, a green bolt grazing my hair has Draco and I launching ourselves toward the ground. Three deatheaters emerge from the smoke. Their eyes hold hatred and lust as they catch sight of my famous lightning bolt. I look toward Draco, urging him to run, bring the child to safety. He only shakes head, nicking his arm his spreads his own blood onto the child's forehead. Murmuring chants in latin, a blue shield appears, molding itself to the now standing child. Hiding himself behind Draco's legs. My hatred raises for these scum as they coo at us. The tallest steps forward first.

"Oh look. Its Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived! The Gryffindor Golden Boy here to save the masses!" He crows happily in a mocking shrill voice. His partners laugh with him. Raising their wands to Draco and I. My disgust, anger, hatred, all of it which simmered around my occlumency walls leak through them. Each wand pointed individually at us. The killing curse on their lips. The man, the tallest, his wand was aimed at the boy, the young child. A vicious smirk on his lips. My emotions boil over, demolishing my walls. I stepped forward with my own smirk. Falling into a red haze, letting my magic run wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

**Flashback Begins!**

**2nd Year-1992 **

We were just exiting Sev's class. All our peers stared at Harry. Some warily and few in awe. The school believed him the heir of Slytherin, killing mudbloods night and day. Lockhart came up with the brilliant idea of a dueling club, which toke place last night. Sev and the pounce were in charge. Naturally Harry and I attended. I felt a stab of resentment towards my godfather for pairing Harry and Weasley together. Sev harbors an unnatural hatred towards my friend and neither of us know why.

Weasel conjured a snake, then promptly flung it into the crowd fear, making Harry command it to stop its attack on a Hufflepuff. Sometimes Harry is much more Gryffindor than Slytherin. Why not simply vanish the snake? But no Harry stopped it, by hissing. I yanked Harry out the room, informing him of Parseltongue and who was the last parselmouth. He didn't seem overly bothered by his shared gift from the Dark Lord. Like he knew already. Strange.

Looking at Harry I am glad that I began teaching him occlumency. His shields are probably at full his hand I steer our course to the Slytherin Dorms. I have never taken him here, our friendship is still new,fragile. But I decide to take a chance, his eyes grow glazed and his magic begins slipping. Never had this happened before and no Slytherin will breathe a word of the boy-who-lived visiting the "Snake Pit".

We enter the common room. Seventh years must have a free period, they sprawl lazily on leather couches, speaking in murmurs. Ignoring the silent students and quickly growing tense atmosphere I sit Harry on the floor. His eyes are still glazed and cold. When I wave my hand in front his face green orbs clear. His eyes stay cold, though there is now a glint. That has me stepping back. Cautiously speaking to him.

"Harry..are you alright?"

"Fine,perfectly fine, Draco." Harry said. His voice was always, cultured,showing his pureblood heritage though he lives with muggles. Now, Harry's voice held a certain hardness that had all seventh years now observing us.

It is only a matter of time before one causes a scene.

My instincts scream for me to take Harry somewhere, even to Sev's room. Or make an haste exit myself.

And here comes Puncy. Influence only slightly lower than the Malfoy family. His father was sentenced to Azakaban after the fall of the Dark Lord. The ministry toke a quarter of their wealth. As Puncy struts towards us he looks as if he wants to finish the Dark Lord's job.

"Harry...Potter. I must say Malfoy, it is foolish of you to bring him here. Have you turned spy?" Puncy asks curiously.

Many seventh years snicker at Puncy's insinuation of the Malfoy heir under Dumbledore's thumb. Maybe I should have asked the hat for Ravenclaw. Nothing sly, or clever was in Puncy's joke.

"About as likely as you graduating Puncy. Third time's the charm,of course." He flushed red at the mentioning of his stupidity. He whips out his wand, digging it painfully into my throat. I roll my eyes, inwardly panicking as his wand digs deeper. All Slytherins are watching, seeing if the Malfoy heir will bow down. Putting a smirk in my face I respond confidently.

"So like a Gryffindor Puncy, so easily riled into agression."

His wand leaves my throat. The seventh year raises his hand, fist aiming for my face. Just as I prepare to dodge to blow it never comes. Opening my eyes -_when did I close them?- _I see Puncy on the ground.

With Harry clutching his bloody fist.

His eyes are glazed once again. There is a cruel glint in them, one I've never seen.

"Punccy..am I correct?" He asks, almost falling into parseltongue. The seventh year realises his situation very quickly, nodding in fear.

"Draco was correct. Worse than Gryffindors,_all of you._ You are jealous of Draco aren't Puncy? You, one of the abandoned deatheater children. Less wealthly, less influence. Unintelligent." Harry spoke softly, almost to quietly to hear if the room wasn't already silent. Light blue sparks began traveling Puncy hand. Harry continued speaking,"You will not bother us, not _think_ of laying a finger on Draco?" Though he asked Puncy all Seventh years nodded. Harry let him go, sneering down at the now sniveling , crying seventh year.

By now his eyes were once again fully clear. Green orbs did not hold the cruel glint previously. Almost as if the last five minutes did not occur.

During Charms I asked Harry what happened in the Slytherin Common room. He couldn't tell me a thing, only looking at me curiously. I remember thinking it was like another Harry emerged, leaving the other clueless when he left.

**Flashback Ends!**

* * *

><p>Just like then, his eyes are glazed. But unlike then, Harry's magic is a torrent. Thick,heady, seductive as it's always been, but my eyes widen as the last difference hit me. It was <em><strong>dark<strong>. _No, not completely dark. But closer than I've ever felt it. The deatheaters fell instantly to their knees. Only I and the child remained unaffected. They gazed up at Harry with fear and _awe? _

_"_My Lord?" One of them whispered. I almost laughed at the statement. The Dark Lord's deatheaters, mistaking _him _for _Harry? _Harry wasn't able to hold in his laughter. I flinched as it hit my ears, it was high, mocking. Like my father described the Dark Lord's laughter. Harry turned, his eyes were clear, emerald orbs glinting in amusement as he winked at me. My eyes widened in realization at what he was about to attempt.

"You foolsss, believed a mere infant could vanquish me!?"

"N-No My-My lord, Never!" They stammered in protest.

"Yet you never searched, never looked, never _thought." _Harry snarled, pointing his wand at the flinching deatheaters.

"We-we had no idea My lord, p-please forgive us!" The deatheaters prostrated themselves on the ground. I turned, beginning to drop the blood magic on the small boy.

"Lord Voldemort does not forget nor for give! Now leave usss and tell **no one **of my return!" Harry said softly. Sneering down at the deatheaters in hatred and disgust. The deatheaters rose, sinking into a slow bow, murmuring in agreement.

"What was that!" I yelled as we began running again, the child in Harry's arms.

"They were grown, trained wizards, Draco! We couldn't handle them and protect the child. I had to...improvise." Harry said, like impersonating the Dark Lord was perfectly logical. We reached the forest by now. Walking into a clearing full of Weasleys and the mudblood.

Fantastic.

"Malfoy! Why aren't you with your father, _helping?" _Ronald Weasley yelled, face turning a horrid reddish purple.

"Ronald!" The mudblood shrieked in admonishment. I turned away from bickering idiots, focusing on the other pretty girl who was staring at serenely at the sky.

"I've seen around Hogwarts, who are you?" I ask, making no move to introduce myself, she knows who I am.

The blond girl looks from the sky giving me a chance to meet focused blue eyes.

"You are Draco Malfoy, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." She says in a quiet voice. I look away as she introduces me for myself.

"Luna, nice to see you once again." Harry says, walking towards Luna and kissing her hand. The boy also woke when Harry spoke, playing with unruly locks.

"Quite. They were fun weren't they?" Luna asked, continuing to look into my eyes. Harry ignores our looks, replying to Luna with equal enthusiasm.

"They always will be, many are so unintelligent, it baffles me."

Luna withdraws here gaze from mine, finally looking at Harry as she replied. "Not all Harry Potter, not all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay lets clear somethings up. This is the second time Harry had one of those black outs, it will happen once more ( I'm sure you can guess when and why :P) They do not change his personality after they occur, the last one will, but not drastically . As you can probably tell they occur in times of danger or when Harry feels threatened. I think that's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me your thoughts ^++^**


	9. Those Pesky Things Called Emotions

**AN:/ Hey guys! 220+ followers! That is AMAZING so thank you for supporting this fic from the beginning to now. A giant shout out to Perciniem (Loki-always-odinson) for allowing me to Adopt this fic! Here is chapter 9! Continuing with Draco Pov!**

**Warnings: Language **

**Slash! ( Boy x Boy )**

**UnderAge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

I wondered over Luna's words, though I couldn't wonder much, seeing as I had no clue what the blond spoke of. Looking to my right I noticed the mudblood giving Harry and the child in his arms inquisitive 'subtle' glances. In reality she was practically vibrating with the need to question him. I could tell Harry noticed, focusing on playing with the now alert child, but his magic sizzled with irritation. I decided to speak, her curiosity, and mere presence, grating on my nerves.

"Ask your questions already Granger! Your incessant squirming is bothersome" I said lowly. She flushed at being caught so easily, quickly regaining her composure,and pursing her lips at my tone, but asking her question anyway.

"Whose child is that Harry?" I wanted to snarl at the way she addressed him with such familiarity, as if _she_ deserved to address him as such. Though, admittedly, she deserves it as much as I did. I watched as Harry fell into a role effortlessly. Playing the angry, self-righteous savior who rescued a poor abandoned young child such as himself. Harry's skill still left me in shock and small amount of envy. He played effortlessly, leaving Granger doe-eyed with pity and admiration. I looked away from the sight, finding it disgusting,though I am not sure why, I should be proud; In some ways Harry is a true Slytherin. Luna was watching the scene with a sad, knowing smile. As if she knew what Harry had gone through go gain such skill. No one should know, no one but **me, **Harry's best friend. Even I do not know all of the story. My subconscious taunts me with the knowledge that I never will know. And as much as I loathed to admit.

I agree with him.

"HOLD YOUR WANDS UP!" A man's voice yelled in the forest, the sound of running feet and shuffling leaves accompanying it. Harry passed the child to Luna, we fell into a dueling stance as Granger and Weasley raised their hands obediently. I sneered, resisting the urge to comment on their naivety.

Barty Crouch Sr. and Arthur Weasley burst through the trees.

"Sir, they are just childr-" The elder Weasley protested feebly. Crouch simply raised a hand, causing him to fall silent. "The dark mark was cast in this vicinity, can you _explain_ to me how this occurred? Mr. Weasley?" Crouch drawled.

"None of us cast it! We aren't deatheater slime, except for Malfoy!" Ronald yelled. I sneered at him, not deeming his accusation with a response. As expect Crouch turned toward me, a hand laying outwards for my wand. The same wand I cast blood magic on to protect the child nobody has miraculously noticed in Luna's arms.

Once again, Harry Potter stepped in to save the day.

"Mr. Crouch, pleasure to meet you once again considering these unpleasant circumstances." Harry said, hold out his hand to shake, which the Crouch toke eagerly.

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter, truly dreadful." Crouch said, shaking his head mournfully.

Harry's gaze showed honest concern as he replied,"How many were injured?"

Crouch looked upwards toward the Dark Mark in slight puzzlement before returning his gaze back to Harry and replying."Not many, Mr. Potter, it is curious very curious indeed."

A rustling sound had all of us turning, wands in hand. A crying, glazed-eyes house elf bound through. Sinking to its' knees in front of Crouch. Sobbing it spluttered out, "Wink-y's a b-bad e-e-lf. She has failed Master Cr-ouch!" Crouch looked confused before a flash of understanding and anger flew across his face.

"You damned worthless elf!" He yelled at the cowering thing. The elf bowed lower, still sobbing out apologies. I turned away, looking towards Harry who was watching with harden eyes. My attention turned towards the elf once again, it emitted a loud wail, a small sock in its hand.

"I apologize for the disturbance, , a goodnight to you all. Come Weasley. Let us go." Crouch offered with a strained smile before turning disappearing back into the forest, leaving the still softly sobbing elf.

"What should we do with it?" Weasley asked stupidly, gazing at the house elf.

"What do you mean what should we do Ron?! Its a free elf now, it should be happy!" Granger yelled at the ginger. Proving her mudblood heritage, how little she truly knows. The mention of being free caused the elf to wail loudly once again. Clutching the ratty sock desperately.

Harry began to slowly approach the still sobbing elf. "Winky, correct?," Harry asked when he drew within touching distance. The elf stopped its incessant crying, nodding to Harry, who had crouched to met the elf's eyes.

"Do you want me to be your...master?" Harry asked hesitantly, pausing on master, if there was another word, I am sure Harry would have used it. The elf's eyes grew wider still, bobbing its head up and down excitedly. Harry stood, removing his wand and binding the elf to him,"I, Harry James Potter, do bind house elf Winky to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. So mote it be." Silvers wisps exited the wand, attatching itself to Harry's and the elf's wrist before disappearing. "Now Winky, I want you to go to Malfoy Manor, help the other elves until I call you." Harry said, putting his wand in his back pocket. I grimaced at the careless spot. Winky disappeared with a small pop

"Harry Potter! How could you? That barbaric..its slavery!" Granger screeched. Truly, I have no clue why Weasley sticks around this chit. Weaselette is better.

"Hermione, it is not slavery, I was saving Winky's life." Harry said, his tone laced with patience, but he magic still sizzled with irritation.

"It _is _slavery Harry, I don't know how you can't see it." Granger says in that patronizing, mudblood know-it-all tone of hers.

"Harry, the portkey is scheduled to leave in five minutes. Granger can impose her incorrect idea of how our world works on Weasley for all I care." I drawled. Granger looked mildly insulted, whether on being incorrect or that no one cares I'm not sure. She is lucky I have even uttered her last name, but I do not want the humiliating rendition of last year. My nose was swollen for weeks after Granger put her dirty hands on my face. That did not hurt as much as the look Harry graced me from my position in the dirt. Coldly telling me not to utter the fowl word in his presence before leaving me to heal my wounds.

Harry walked towards Luna, taking the once again sleeping child before coming to my side.

"Have fun Harry Potter." Luna said with a bright smile. The portkey began whisking us away, leaving me with enough time to raise an eyebrow at the blond.

Harry's displeasure shrouded the foyer the second he landed. Silence echoed throughout the room before a startling realization hit me, he was not irritated with Granger's incessant harping. It was me.

"You knew didn't you? Of what was going to happen tonight." His voice was almost whisper, but it was to calm, to cool, and too in control. Leaving me no option to play ignorant or buy time.

"I'd heard whispers, snippets of my father's floo conversations in the night," I easily admitted, there was no point hiding. Harry always had an uncanny act of telling who lied to him.

"Has it slipped your mind of my status? Did you so _conveniently _forget I am the ' Boy-who-lived'?" His voice was silky and grew softer with each word. I was reminded of my godfather, how he seemed to grow calm when angry.

I couldn't help it, I was instantly defending myself, keeping my voice just as quiet. My subconscious pointed out that I could never became calm when angry. "You did fine with Crouch didn't you, being the '_boy-who-lived, _Potter_' ." _I bit out spitefully. He snorted softly at my response. Turning his back to me as he walked away. His tone returned to normal as he said," Back to _Potter, _now are we _Malfoy? _It would do you well not to forget I saved your pale little arse back there, I would appreciate if you appreciated that small little fact. Have a goodnight." Then he was gone. Leaving me wonder if I was more if an idiot than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>

I shouldn't be surprised really. I should be used the betrayal the unfairness of my life. Even better I should not have even given Draco a chance. Another chance.

But misery loves company and Draco just so happens to be perfect for me. But, Salazar why does it _hurt _so badly.

And what do I have to do to make it stop?

I set the child down in my bed. He curls up instantly, falling into peaceful sleep. Something I wish I could have experience in my younger years, before I learned to control my magic it was simply not possible.

I exit the room, not knowing where to go, but not wanting to stay any longer. My unhelpful thoughts travel back to the deatheaters. Draco once asked me if I remember if something happened..in second year I believe. I remember snippets unlike last time. I remember letting all my hatred go, allowing it to consume me fully. But when those filth called me 'My lord' it was as if a curtain fell back. Everything was clear and I remembered what I did not moments ago. Only I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I almost killed those men tonight. And that I wouldn't have felt remorse. These blanks..these lapses of memory..is this how Voldemort fell? Is this growing darkness inside of my going to take root until It controls me when I prove I can not control it? Is this the beginning of the end?

I toke in my surroundings. I was in the training room. It seemed that I always trained to relieved stress. I set the dueling to Master, ripping through the dummy's with ease I did not have prior. It was only thirty minutes when I finished. My mind blank from my problems. I slide slowly down the wall as I began to process prior events.

Quidditch

Raid

Deatheater

Draco

**_Luciuss_**

My anger returned full force when I remembered the blond. Who coerced, manipulated me, into attending the match.

**_'And guess what Potter, you bloody fell for it.'_**

I did. Hook, line, and sinker. If it was anyone else they would have used that chance to kill me. I would be** dead** now.

I stand, making my way to Lucius' rooms. It may not be the smart, logical thing to do now, but I want answers now. I speed up slightly as dark, wild, magic washes over me. Caressing my own magic to come out to play. I turned the corner, seeing my intended target at the end of the hall. Lucius must have noticed my magic, he turned, eyes widened slightly. I felt a grin slide across my face as I began to saunter forward. More confidence in each step as I reveled in his dark magic and my own mixing together. We were face to face now, being so close, his magic fighting mine, I forgot my reasons. I almost forgot why I was angry. But I didn't want to think. I wanted to feel and I wanted him to feel as much pain as I have today.

So naturally, I violently crashed our lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the chapter. Sorry it seems so short z.z .A big Draco section and his thoughts, he's being a little fuck again. Harry's instability, or believed instability,**

**which should be expected really. I know for some this future slash scene (next chapter) is too early he is underage. I do apologize if this upsets anyone. There will not be any Hermione bashing, that was all from Draco's Pov so its to be expected.**

**Umm, I believe that is all! Oh wait, do you guys want Ron! Bashing? Usually it is Ron bashing, but that is rather used already, so I am leaning towards no Ron bashing. Thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts, review?**


	10. Equal And Opposite Reactions

**Wow, it has been awhile huh guys! I apologize for that! I would like to thank Theia Pallas, you've been a big help xD..Continuing with Harry Pov. Umm oh yes Warnings! **

**Slash! (Man x Boy) Underage!**

**Language!**

**Slightly mad(as in insane) Harry**

**Slight BDSM**

* * *

><p><strong>2 am<strong>

**Harry**

I smirked at the hesitancy in his automatic response. Driving forward before he had the chance to regain control. I revel in the blood that began pooling in his mouth as I bite and suck on his tongue.

Withdrawing, I take in the look in his eyes, so similar to my own.

Surprisingly, he never saw my fist coming.

His head whipped to the left in surprise, more blood sprouted on his lips, making him look even more attractive in my eyes. I didn't give him time to recover, placing my lips on him once again. Shoving him into the nearby, portrait empty, wall.

He seemed to regain himself, our positions were reversed, and a small laugh escaped me as our tongues dueled roughly.

He lunged toward my neck, causing me to moan, moaning louder as he bit down. Breaking the skin.

"You. Hit. Me." He gritted out in annoyance, or was it anger? I couldn't tell. I huffed out a laugh in response, my eyes lighting up as they drifted toward the already bruised cheek. I stared longer before looking back into his angry -yes I'm sure now- eyes.

"Aw, is my dear Lucius hurt?" I cooed at him, gently bringing my fingers up to the bruise," Does he want me to kiss it better?"

He didn't respond. The next I knew I was thrown on a large bed.

**Slash! **

My recovery wasn't fast enough, as I began to rise from the bed his body covered my own. A strangled moan escaped my lips as he furiously ground on me. I began matching his rough movements, arching off the bed in need of more friction. A hand pushed me back into the mattress, stopping my quest for release, restricting my movements as he continued his rough pace. Merely using my body for his own pleasure.

I believe if I currently retained all, or most, of my sanity in this moment I would have begged. I would have pleaded Lucius to let go, to allow me what I wanted. But I wasn't and I let out a disgusted snarl at those thoughts.

My magic begin to rise , rousing a choked noise out of Lucius as it suffocated him. His eyes momentarily rolling in the back of his head at the feeling of my magic and lack of air. I giggled, taking the opportunity to free myself from his grip. Shoving him onto his bed. I slithered downward, slightly releasing the hold on my magic, only enough for him to slightly breath. The mood would drastically decline if he became unconscious.

I traced my fingers down the soft material of his trousers, watching as a light blue lightning-like beam zig-zagged its way up the pants before thy melting away with a hiss. Presenting me with his length.

I felt my eye twitch erratically as heat covered my face. I am a virgin, and I truly have no clue what to do. Of course I've pleasured myself, every teenage boy does it. I know what _**I**_ would enjoy, just thinking about it makes my own erection painfully strain against my jeans.

Putting myself inches from him I hesitantly look up, meeting darkened grey eyes. He propped himself on his elbows, looking down at my in hunger. As if I was a piece of meat. It doesn't bother me, I'm the best fucking piece of meat there is. With renewed confidence I kiss his head, slowly taking him in my mouth.

**Lucius**

_I am charging him for those pants._

My thoughts are cut off. I pathetically moan instantly as his lips wrap around me. Fisting the sheets to prevent myself from thrusting into the skillful tongue.

_Salazar is he a virgin?_

Right now it's hard to believe he is, and I'm glad for the silencing charms as he runs his tongue along me like a those disgusting muggle sweets.

_Virgin._

Satisfaction runs through me at the word. **I** am Harry's first. **I** will take his virginity.

Harry's innocently mad eyes meet mine to make sure I'm interested. The slightly mad, innocent shine in those darkened eyes made me snap. I put my hand on his hair, roughly forcing his head down as thrust in his mouth. He gags slightly, scraping his teeth along me painfully in what must be revenge. I hiss as a spike of pain runs up my spine, stopping me from fucking his mouth.

I am instantly wary, Harry looks entirely to smug as he rises from his position. Though not a terrifying as when he accosted me in the hall, but just as sinful. If not more.

"Why did you rise?" I ask, I warily cringing at the need that echoed in my voice. He simply looking at my state with cold eyes. His abrupt mood change reminding me to much of my lord. I will such thoughts away.

"Are we going to do this?" He bluntly asked. I simply pulled the teen on top of me, quickly switching our positions in one smooth motion. He simply looks into my eyes, running a long finger slowly against my silk shirt. I watched in ill disguised awe and irritation as it fell off my body into pieces. Only then did I truly realize my lack of clothing, while he never shed an article of his own. Pulling out my own magic, I wave my hand, and he his instantly naked. Allowing me to rove over his body in lust.

"How Gryffindor of you _Harry,_" I purred. Openly smirking as he shivered, Putting two fingers in his vision I said, "Suck."

He brows briefly knit together in confusion before green eyes briefly widened in realization. Looking at my fingers warily.

Raising an eyebrow I said,"it is the only preparation you will have."

He continued staring at my fingers until opening his mouth obediently. Maintaining eye contact as he sucked lavishly. Salazar I wish it wasn't my fingers.

Forgoing the foreplay I went straight where I longed to me inside. Pausing to look at the boy's length. It seems as if the fates molded Harry Potter to be extraordinary. In everything.

"My mannerisms are rubbing off on you then, you are eager, aren't you." He retorted. I only smiled, one no one has seen since the First War. Since the Dark Lord was at his strongest. Since the "welcome back" party last night.

And Harry answered with a smile of his own, though worse than my own, if possible. The smile faltered as I precariously put my fingers in his entrance, thrusting deeper as his body attempted to relax at the feeling of a foreign presence.

I put my hand on his length, stroking at a rough pace to distract him from the pain as I began stretching him.

Finishing, I rose, looking down at the picture Harry presented. He was breathing harshly, fish clenched, and eyes closed. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face for whatever reason. He hasn't done much.

Those piercing green eyes I wanted see filled with lust, and want so deep he would beg, met mine.

But there was more madness than lust.

I covered mouth with his own, thrusting into his entrance simultaneously. Before he could no doubt attack me. Just as I predicted I felt his magic against me as we withered together. Parting only seconds for breath.

Harry's magic was an onslaught. I loath to admit to boy could match my Lord, not fathoming the boy overtaking him. It was vicious, seductive, and willful. Driving me to pound into his body despite my own release never coming.

I broke another kiss. Looking down at him in sprouting desperation.

"Wha...What did you do to me..?" I asked, my voice thick with arousal.

Green eyes meet mine as he breathed just as heavily.

"I have only usssed you, ass you have ussed me." Harry said, parsaltongue slipping in, making it difficult not to focus on the extremely arousing hiss.

"I did not-" my immediate protest was interrupted as Harry screamed.

"DO NOT LIE! TO ME!"

Our positions were reversed as he put his lips inches from my own. Whispering in what must have been parseltongue.

"I'm going make you beg."

As I felt my libido rise further, I strengthened my near useless occlumency.

Malfoy's beg for no one. Not even Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 AM<strong>

**Harry**

I woke to the feeling of someone one on top of me, gripping my naked body far to tightly. Momentarily forgetting my stay at the Malfoy's I assumed it was Vernon had finally caught me off guard. Gathering my magic I shove the person on too the floor.

I'll kill that fat bastard if he dared touch me.

Looking around the room it all came back to me. I smirked as Lucius let out a groan of pain from his position. Though it was nothing compared to his hours of his delicious begging. I closed my eyes as I remembered the noises he made.

Hearing movement I opened them, clearing the image from my mind as I toke in Lucius' body. He smirked at my appraisal. I began walking forward, my smirk growing more prominent as his eyes dilated slightly. We were almost chest to chest as I reached out. Merely tweaking his nipple, and I continued to the shower. Foot steps following me inside.

**XXX**

**8:30 AM**

"Are you leaving?" Lucius asked as I shrunk his clothes to fit my body. I raised an eyebrow at the blond leaning on the bed with nothing covering himself.

"Did you expect me to stay?" I asked with a small amount of astonishment lacing my tone. He pursed his lips slightly, but did not answer. I licked my dry lips before replying with a laugh.

"You did, didn't you! Lucius I was you bloody test subject, 'let's see how Harry Potter reacts, shall he be a hero or fight to esscape!' " I mocked.

"Harry, I-" Lucius began smoothly.

Growlig, I inturrupted his excuse. "Stop," I said. "Your excuses shall not save you."

"Harry," He gritted out, using long legs to reach me ,"**Please,-"**

I put a finger a against his slips and whispered, "_Begging, _will not help you this time, Luciuss."

I exited the room before I received a reply. Looking right into eyes of the small child I rescued yesterday.

I shakily released by breath. That could have been Dra-_Malfoy-_ that could have been Malfoy.

"Hey...little guy, how did you know where I was?" I asked gently, crouching so we were eye level. He only continued to stare. As he continued the unnerving look I was suddenly glad I didn't receive an answer.

"Well...Do you want to find your mother or father?" I asked, scooping the child into my arms. Watching as he instantly clutched the silk fabric into his tiny fists. My eyed widened at the sound of the first verbal answer I received from the young child.

"Yes, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have been gone sooo long XP! I really have no excuse also, terrible, I am sorry. So I wanted Harry to seem a little out of it, and show Lucius isn't the suave, smooth guy we all know and love. Well, you should love him. I am working on the next chapter as we speak! I don't know if I strayed from my original characterization or if you guys enjoyed this chapter, so let me know! c;**

**Also, do you guys only want a Harry/Lucius temporary pairing? I was thinking of two people in Hogwarts that Harry could get it on with 8) Let me know! Review!**


	11. Inheritance Part 1

Hey guys! Umm not much to say except 300+ FOLLOWERS! Wooah that is amazing! I would like to thank allll of you who read and are subscribed to this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

I felt my eyes widen as he spoke to me for the first time. His voice was beautiful, perfect, but his voice was laced with such submission I almost recoiled in disgust.

It reminded me of my own voice as a child.

Feeling anger begin to well inside me, I held the child tighter,closing my eyes, just hoping to _leave. _

Then I felt a horrible feeling, as if I was sucked through one of Dudley's brain cells. Opening my eyes I glanced down at the child, making sure he was alright. He nodded to me as widened eyes met my own. Finally I toke in our surroundings.

I was in Diagon Alley and there were _stares_.

People pointing, staring wide-eyed at _The Harry Potter _clutching a young child who bore vague resemblance to me. There were few who focused in the on the child, and I saw their eyes widened in silent horror as they saw his eyes. I wondered over their reactions, but pushed the thought away. Grateful that the ever-growing crowd began dispersing.

I hurried to Gringotts, keeping my head down.

Once inside I raised my head to look around briefly, the bank was surprisingly empty. Becoming more secure I began to walk confidently. Politely getting the attention of the teller.

"Yes?" The goblin sneered, baring his teeth in parody of a smile. Beady black eyes widened as the caught sight of the child in my arms. Ignoring the reaction I began to speak.

"Hello, I would like to complete an inheritance test." I said politely, moving my head briefly so the goblin caught view of my scar. He smirked briefly, looking between the child and I before he yelled for another goblin.

"Hammertooth!" The goblin was there in seconds, escorting me to a door. The hall was dark. Only lit with torches. We entered a surprisingly well lit office. A mahogany desk toke up the the wall behind it were dozens of weapons. I forced myself to relax as we entered. The goblin bowed to the other goblin sitting behind the desk before closing the door.

I quickly sat the child down, bowing slightly as I introduced myself.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, apparent heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." I intoned. Finally the goblin looked from his papers.

"Well met I am Senior Director Ragnok, Sit."

"Thank you."

He looked surprised before he rose, gathering a golden bowl. Sitting it on the desk. Handing me a knife he began to speak. "Slice your wrist with this knife, let it spill within the bowl. All inherited houses and finances will appear individually on the desk."

"Why not my palm?" I asked warily, examining the knife.

"If you are not who you claim to be, the knife will not will your wounds. You will bleed out." Ragnok explained, a bloodthirsty smile plastered on his face.

Still wary I held my arm over the bowl, easily slicing my flesh. I watched in morbid fascination as dark, almost a deep blue, blood ran into the bowl. My wound closed shortly after.

There were seven large individual stacks.

Ragnok handed me a single sheet of paper to read. I stopped at the first four words.

**Haden James Potter-Snape**

I looked at the paper in horrified disbelief.

_Snape?!_

"No...no...there must be some..some error!" I said cooly, though I know there was not.

"No Mr...Potter, there is not an error." Ragnok said. Though I couldn't hear the goblin. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind.

"Perhaps...you should continue reading ." Ragnog said quietly. I snapped out of my stupor and realized the room was shaking. With difficulty I pushed my parentage from my mind and read on.

**Haden Jameson Potter **

**Family Name: Harry Jameson Potter-Snape**

**Public Name: Harry James Potter**

**Born: July 31, 1980**

**Mother: Lily Ann Evans-Potter**

**Father: Severus Tobias Snape**

**Adopted Blood Father: Jameson Charlus Potter**

**Magical Blood Father: Sirius Archerus Black**

**Magical Mother: Alice Hath Longbottom**

**Magic Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

** (Self- Appointed)**

**Status: Hyran**

**Heir**

**Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

**Ancient and Noble Lukens**

**Ancient and Noble Dynasty of Lux: By declaration**

**Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Ancient and Noble House of Prince**

**Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin: By conquest**

**Gifts**

**Parseltongue**

(**Unknown)**

**Shades**

**Master Metamorphasis**

**Compulsion**

**Temporary Attraction to Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Administered By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

I absently handed the paper back to Ragnog. Putting my hands in my head as I began to pace.

_'Snape was..is.. my...father. Did dad know? Did Dumbledore know?' _

I turned back to Ragnok, "Does anyone know of my parentage?!" I demanded, anger beginning to gather.

"Your Mother, and James Potter were the only ones who knew to my knowledge who knew. James Potter shortly brought you to us after your birth for a blood adoption." Ragnok said calmly.

'Even my Potter features are not my own' I reflected bitterly.

"I want it removed." I said, I had read about metamorphic ability, with enough practice I will gain the ability to change back into my normal features.

"Would you rather claim your lordships first?" Ragnok asked drawing my attention to the row of rings.

"What do you suggest Ragnok?" I ask tiredly. I want this over with. He looked surprised at my question, but regained composure quickly.

"Removing the traces of James Potter will be slow and painful, though not as taxing as claiming your inheritances."Ragnok said. I rose, leaning towards the goblin to grab the first ring.

It was obviously Gryffindor, but not as gaudy as I expected. A lion with a golden 'G' on its head and red glittering eyes surrounded the rest of the red ring.

I put in my right middle finger, clutching the desk as power flooded through me.

I toke the offered Potter ring next. The silver night with his black shield and three stars seemed rather...unimpressive in my eyes. I put the ring in my left hand, immediately closing my eyes in pleasure as warmth spread throughout my body.

The next ten minutes I spent claiming my houses until I came to the last, the Prince ring.

It was ironically similar to the Potter crest. Two hippogryphs stood opposite another, clutching swords with what I assumed was the family motto.

_remissionem est misericordia_

I slowly put the ring on.

It was difficult to accept that the sensation felt better than the Potter ring.

I saw the child sleeping in the chair.

"Now, the blood glamour."

Ragnok's smile didn't easy my doubt any less.

"Well, follow me Lord Potter."

* * *

><p>The room was just as dark as the hall.<p>

sparsely lined with torched, symbols in languages I did not understand covered the room. Ragnok lead me to the middle of the room. Standing in the center U noticed it was merely a giant star with smaller symbols.

"First you have to shed your clothing Lord Potter. Anything interfering with the ritual will result in your painful demise." Ragnok instructed.

I slowly shed all my clothing, relieved Ragnok didn't blink as I canceled glamours on my chest and back.

No one will ever see the words carved on my torso.

"Now strengthen your occlumency barriers and close your eyes. Breath slowly and repeat after me." Ragnok instructed once again. Stepping to the end of the door. I did as told welcoming the detachment my occlumency brought me.

"I, Formally known as Haden Jameson Potter, do accept the Noble Prince line, line of my true father."

I continued breathing slowly, repeating the words in a monotone.

"So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" I fell to my knees, clutching my head as I screamed in agony. The room trembling as the glamour was forcefully dropped.

I felt my magic warring against me, searching for something unknown, I felt my hair grow longer, my cheek bones raise, my jaw line become stronger.

I felt my magic push before it won the unknown war against the unknown force.

The last thing I remember I Ragnok coming to my aid, showing my a mirror before I felt relief before darkness claimed me.

I still had my mother's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 11! I am working on the next chapter now (the reason for a shorter chapter than normal) it will be posted late tonight or tomorrow morning! Then I can work on **For the Greater Good.** Those of you who are following **This Halloween,the truth is I just forgot to press the complete button. But I'll make it into a three-shot or something of that nature because I liked the response. However I'm not sure when I will post that.

Tell me your thoughts! Review :)


	12. Shopping With Demons

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<strong>

**Teacher's Meeting**

**Severus Snape**

"Now onto the fourth years!" Dumbledore's over enthusiastic voice rang out. The other teacher's sat straighter. Obviously excited to sing Potter more praises than the ignorant,braggart, brat will ever deserve.

Pomona began first, dirt falling onto the desk as she gestured wildly. I sneered, subtly casting a cleaning charm on myself.

"-oh and has such an infinity with the plants! I hope he takes an apprenticeship once he graduates!" she gushes.

They continued to talk excitedly of their favorites until Dumbledore spoke. Instantly bringing silence.

"Now, how is Mr. Potter faring this year?Staying out if trouble I hope?" He asked teasingly, sending a wink towards Minerva.

The others let out a chuckle, Minerva going first.

"Harry has improved tremendously, he is second in his year!" She crowed, clapping her hands slightly.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter has improved in charms also! He and Ms. Granger are fighting for first!" Filius squeaked out.

"Severus, any thoughts on young Harry?" Dumbledore asks curiously with that blasted annoying twinkle.

All heads turn to me.

"The Potter brat is the same as always Headmaster, though his brewing has suddenly become...adequate." I sneer. The brat probably cheated from that girl, Granger.

Dumbledore simply smiles, rises, making a show of his old age. adjourning the meeting. I sneer, none if them noticed how he ended the meeting once he knew about Potter.

Fools.

"Minerva, Severus, accompany me to my office." Dumbledore asks. Though I know it wasn't a request. Nevertheless I bow my head in acceptance. Dutifully following.

"Twix."

I sneer at the muggle password. Dumbledore of course notices my reaction and chuckles.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore questions once we all sit.

Minerva and I shake my head. He shrugs, popping one in his mouth. Quickly becoming serious.

"You two have both heard of the Deatheater attack at the World Cup?"

"Yes, of course, Albus! It was horrible!" Minerva cried out.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asks. I know what is expected of me, I felt the subtle pressure against my mind.

"No headmaster, I have heard nothing from the others." I said, making sure my face was blank.

"And your mark?"

"...It had darkened." I answered after a moment. Slowly drawing up my sleeve. Look at the hissing snake as it twisted around my forearm. Marking my imprisionment. Forever reminding me of my mistake to Lily.

"Severus I want you to pay a visit to Lucius tonight, speak to Draco, find out what you can...and report on Harry."

I graced him with a look of disbelief. Surely if Potter wants to endanger himself I need not to babysit. I felt my oath flare to life, and reluctantly nodded.

"Harry went with ?" Minerva asked surprised.

"Yes, Remus reported to me once they left."

I sneered when he mentioned the wolf that almost killed me.

"Is that all Headmaster?" I drawled, making my way to the door.

"Yes, my boy. Lily would have been proud." He says sadly, looking at me over his glasses. I met his stare evenly, turning, leaving the office with a nod towards Minerva.

Lily is dead and it is my fault.

I entered my chambers, grabbing a bottle fire-whiskey and pouring a glass. I stumble, the feeling of ice ran through my veins. I would recognize it anywhere. I felt it when my grandfather disowned me.

Someone has claimed the Prince Lordship.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

**2:30 PM**

I groaned in pain. Opening my eyes I noticed I was back in Ragnok's office. The goblin was writing steadily in a piece of parchment.

Looking down I see the child curled on top of me, looking at me.

"Ah your awake once again Lord Potter, would you like to see your new appearance?" Ragnok asked, not looking from the parchment.

"Yes Please." I said.

A mirror was conjured in front if me.

I blinked.

I wasn't that much of a mini-Snape.

I was rather good looking.

My unruly hair still stuck up slightly, but looked to be much more manageable. It was longer. Reaching my shoulder's in a similar fashion to Snape's. My jaw line and cheek bones were stronger, making me look as if I was a short sixteen year old. I looked down at my hands.

Even my fingers resembled his.

Though I could see some of my mother.

My hair was slightly wavy like hers, and I even had strands of red in it.

I felt a rush of longing towards my mother, wishing she was here.

I push such thoughts away. My parents are dead, and nothing can bring them back.

I close my eyes, picturing my regular appearance, opening them I watch in the mirror as my features change painlessly.

"Thank you Ragnok, may I please have that paper, send my family information to me once I begin Hogwarts once again, and I would like some sort of card so I can make purchases." I request. I didn't want to go down to my vaults. Maybe another time.

"Here you are Lord Potter." Ragnok says, handing me the paper and card. I shrink it, putting the card and parchment in my borrowed pants' pocket. I pick up the child making my way to the door.

"Thank you again, one more question. What am I? What is a Hyran?"

Ragnoks eyes slowly met mine he spoke solemnly, "It is not for me to say Lord Potter."

I nodded opening the door saying one last thing before I leave.

"Harry, call me Harry, Ragnok."

Casting a disillusion charm close to a group of wizards and witches, I walk down Gringotts' steps. Heading to Florean Fortescue.

"Well what ice cream flavor do you want?" I asked the young child. He immediately points to the red lettering. Looking closer I read the flavor and groan.

Blood flavor.

Of course.

"...oh okay then. Two blood flavored cones please." I say to waiter. Tapping my card on the menu.

The ice cream actually tasted good.

"We're going shopping, getting you and I an entire wardrobe, then we'll eat and start looking for your family." I say to the boy he nods, licking his red stained fingers. I grimace. Heading to Elena's Eye store.

Time to get rid of these glasses.

We entered the store, small contacts

And glass eyes were everywhere.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling like the idiotic girl in a movie.

"Hello!" A girl, probably seventeen, popped in front of me.

I yelled, drawing my hand, the tip glowing red. She giggled slightly, turning around and skipping to the counter.

"My name's Elena, how may I help you?" She asked. I scowled at the older girl, walking further into the store.

"I would like to be rid of my glasses, permanently, please." I said.

"Alright, would you like any special adjustments?" She asked, not waiting fr answer she thrust a menu of extras in my hand.

**_Elena's Eyes_**

**_Temporary Stabilizer...10 gallons_**

**_Permanent Stabilizer...30 gallons_**

**_Magical Object Detection...25 gallons_**

**_Charms Detection...35 gallons_**

**_Color Change...5 gallons each_**

"I would also like the magical and charms detection please."

"Alrighty! Sit in that chair, remove your glasses, and do not close your eyes!" She chirped directing me to the chair near the window.

Sitting down I kept my eyes open, eyeing the syringe filled with blue liquid.

"This is the eye stabilizer solution. I will put each solution in one at a time."

As the solution soaked I fought not to close my eyes. It felt as if someone was jamming a cigarette in each eye.

Just when I thought the woman blinded me it stopped.

"A warning, would have worked." I gritted out, blinking rapidly.

The woman snorted, "What are the fun in warnings! Open your eyes!" She pushed two fingers on my eyelids, forcefully opening them and injecting a red liquid.

"Charm's detection."

I once again felt the burn, raising my occlumency barriers helped slightly with the pain.

The last was the magical detection, the clear liquid was much thicker.

This time I felt the magic in the potion coating my eyes and magic going into each cell. It burned like a bitch. Finally it was over. I thanked the woman, swiped my card, and quickly exited.

"Come again!"

'Ha. Not bloody likely.'

I wonder why I did not fix my vision sooner. I see everything now. The flicks of dirt on the cobblestone to the glamours on people's' faces.

We stopped and entered Trinity's Luxury Apparel.

Immediately a young girl greeted us, steering me to a raised platform, stripping me to my borrowed pair of silk boxers, and attacking me with tape measures.

"Now that I have your measurements, what would you like?" The young girl asked brightly.

"Two full wardrobes please, one for me and this young child," I said. Before she could bounce off in excitement I grabbed her elbow, "and if you have any, please include a few muggle pieces." I asked quietly. She nodded hurrying to the back.

The next two hours was a blur of pants, shirts, vests, shoes, and mortifying me in boxers and underwear. At least I know the child didn't enjoy it either. More than once I had to speed the woman along as I caught him murderously glaring at her as she cooed over him. Both our wardrobes cost 6,000 gallons, including ever-growing charm. Preventing us from outgrowing the outfits.

Shrinking the two wardrobes we exited the store. Noticing it was already beginning to become dark out. Concentrating I managed to wandlessly cast a tempus. Seeing the time 7:30 floating I nudged the child.

"Enough of me,why don't we forget dinner, would you like to search for your...relatives?" I ask gently.

"Yes Harry." He said softly. I inwardly sighed in relief. He lost some of the submission once held in his voice, but it was still detectable. Merlin help whoever caused this.

"Okay, where would you think anyone would be?"

He turned in my hold, pointing straight to the darkened alley I instantly recognized.

Knockturn Alley.

'REALLY?'

"...alright then, let's go." I grumble.

As we entered I felt a shimmer of magic wash over me. I instantly drew my wand. Pulling my magic close to us, trying to use it as a cloak.

It was quiet, unnaturally so, occasionally I saw beady eyes, heard the clicking of bugs, and heard piercing screams I didn't want to know the cause of.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A dark smooth voice said behind me. I spun around, thrusting my wand out in defense. Bending down and putting the child behind me.

As our eyes locked I know any defense I knew was fruitless.

'Vampyre'

He chuckled, showing sharpened canines. Slowly advancing towards us.

"Now why would such pretty creatures come alone?" He asked teasingly. Reaching us quickly. I tried to take a step back, but was stopped by the hand on my waist. The vampyre lent down slowly, murmuring against my neck.

"...How foolish."

"Release them Damian." A strong voice said. The vampyre quickly released his hold on me. Shooting an annoyed glare to our rescuer. He chuckled, it was not a pleasant sound.

"Come Damian you recognized my heir and son. Must you stroke my ire?" He asked

The vampyre swallowed, stammering slighty as he answered, "N-No sir. Forgive my foolishness."

"Leave." The man demanded. The vampyre bowed again before flitting away. Once he was gone our rescuer stepped out of the shadows, and I felt my eyes widen. I instantly felt arousal despite the dangerous situation we were in.

He was beautiful.

"Thank you,my heir, for caring for my son, and finding me. I am Abaddon-Azidahaka Lux."

I toke a step back instantly, not fully processing his words, but his name.

First a vampyre and now _the _Demon King.

Fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, next chapter as promised! The shopping trip wasn't detailed at all. I didn't want a cliché, and I know Harry did not get a new wand. I have a plan. And there is some major info about the child in that last part. Next chapter, I plan to explain fully :D thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Tell me your thoughts?**

**PS: I will spell Vampire, Vampyre in this story. I do know how to spell Vampire xD**


	13. Lux

**AN:/ Heyy guys I am back! I wanted to discuss a review by...Remus for all those who might have been interested by the question. I researched and learned that Vampyre is merely the old way. Differing from Stephanie Meyer's vampire. And thank you 'Guests' for reviewing! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Growing Darkness: <em>

"_Thank you,my heir, for caring for my son, and finding me. I am Abaddon-Azidahaka Lux."_

_I toke a step back instantly, not fully processing his words, but his name._

_First a vampyre and now the Demon King._

_Fantastic._

* * *

><p>The demon chuckled, taking a step forward as toke a step back. Tugging the child with me. Then his words hit me.<p>

"You named me your heir even though you have a son?!" I asked incredulously, forgetting myself and taking a step forward. It reminded me of Sirius. How he told me his parents never thought he was good enough.

_"_You have fed, clothed, _protected_ my child, and you have never learned his name. Who better to be my heir than you," He said smoothly, stepping forward he continued,"besides, Cruro is not ready until he finishes his lessons."

I struggled with my occlumency to process it all.

"What if I don't want it." I said, my boldness shocking me. The demon chuckled darkly. Taking another step forward.

"You accepted the moment my ring touch your fingers. Dear Harry, many demons are made, not born."

My thoughts flashed back to the woman. The witch who abandoned Cruro when the attack began.

"Yes, dear Harry, many witches and wizards wish to forsake themselves to become our kind." He said, a tinge of sadness lacing his tone.

"What happened to her?" I asked curiously, not really wanting to know.

"I killed her." He said bluntly.

I nodded absently. Of course he did, it is to be expected frankly.

"Well let us go." He said after a moment of silence.

"Us? Go? Go where?" I asked warily. I hadn't planned on going anywhere. Except reluctantly back to Malfoy Manor.

"With me of course. You are my heir, you needed to be trained as such, dear Harry."

I felt my resolve weaken at his offer to train me. This was the perfect opportunity. His deliciously black aura licking and teasing my own was not helping matters. Though, better safe than dead.

"Give me an oath not to harm your son or I, and answer my next question." I retort. His eyes narrowed slightly at my insinuation that he would harm his son, but it soon faded to an amused twinkle.

"I, Abaddon-Azidahaka Lux, formally vow on my soul and honor, no harm will come to my heir, Haden Jameson Potter-Snape, nor my son, Cruro-Cain Lux."

Immediately after his words I bite my lip from moaning at the feel of his magic connecting to mine. Struggling not to slip into the trance I had with Lucius.

"Now dear Harry, ask your question." He murmured, staring at the blood that began drip down my mouth.

"Y-your son, speaks to me so meekly. Why." I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Cruro recognizes you are above him in status and power." He replied matter-of-factly.

I snorted, opening my mouth to argue.

"I will explain. Do you need to retrieve anything before we leave?" He cut me off. I thought about it briefly, My broom and photo album Hagrid made for me.

"Very well," he said, waving his hand, a leather wrist band hovered in front of me. Engraved with red-letters that said _lux. "_Say the name when you are ready, it will portkey you to my castle."

Then suddenly he was in front of me, inches from my face. I held my breath as I saw sharpened canines. He bent down, picking up Cruro and disappearing with an amuse chuckle. Leaving me to grumbling as I make my way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Nothing bothered me in Knockturn Alley.

_..._

Arriving at the manor I quickly called Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter sir! How may I help yous?" The house elf squeaked out, bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

"Dobby, Go to my room and retrieve my broom and photo album." I said quickly. I wanted to be in and out before Lucius made it to me. Or worse, Draco. The little elf nodded, ears flapping wildly before popping out of existence.

As the minutes ticked by I began to pace.

"Harry." I looked up as I heard his voice, not the last voice I wanted to hear, despite what the bastard did. Hearing the cold, hard voiced laced in lust. And I cursed my emotions.

"Lucius."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius<strong>

I felt the wards thrill, alerting me of the arrival of someone who was already keyed in. I hurriedly sat my book down. Apparating to the foyer in my haste. I easily controlled my disappointment when I saw it was only Severus.

"Severus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I inquired, skipping the polite inquiry of his welfare. Really I didn't care. He was Dumbledore's man. I had lost the pseudo-brother I once had long ago.

"Catching up. One can only take so much of Dumbledore." He drawled. Gliding forward. Oh what a horrible excuse. We both knew what he was really here for. One could only be so careful. Thirteen years ago we were being rounded up like rats, but Severus escaped. With Dumbledore of all people as vouching for him. One could only assume so much. Though it pained me slightly to do so, I kept the potions master at arms length.

"Yes, the old fool, is rather taxing." I said in return. Leading us to my study.

I walked behind my desk, opening the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of muggle alcohol, muggles had their uses, pouring us both a glass.

"Muggle alcohol Lucius?" Severus asked as he drank the liquid. I smirked. Not giving an answer and I simply sat back and observed the dour man.

The years have not been kind of him, I'm sure teaching has been worse. He looked merely a shade of what he used to during the first war, during our time in Hogwarts. Though I cannot confirm his allegiance I'm horrified, this is what the light does to their own?

"Severus, is something the matter?" I asked.

He raised his head from the glass and regarded me shrewdly before responding.

"Someone has...claimed my former inheritance." He murmured. I hummed lightly, taking another drink, inwardly my mind was in turmoil. The Prince lordship was claimed? By who? There is no one eligible. Severus' father was killed by the man himself. He has no family.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked instead. Severus was never one to volunteer information so easily.

He snorted in an uncharacteristic manner, "you expect me to tell Dumbledore?"

"I have no expectations." I retorted. A poignant stretched between us.

"How is Potter?" He asked exasperated.

"Dumbledore?" I answered instead.

"Who else? I could care less about the brat." He intoned.

"Potter is fine." I said, smirking at my private innuendo. Black eyes narrowed slightly, as he was about to speak I rose. Cutting him off.

"I apologize Severus, it seems someone is in the foyer." I said, apparating.

_Harry._

I swallowed slightly as I watched the young man pace back and force, resembled an agitated snake.

"Harry." I said, voice slight husky, his magic effecting me.

"Lucius." I inwardly crowed in triumph as I saw him try to control a shiver. I smirked taking a stalking forward, fully ready to exact retribution towards the Potter heir for leaving me.

"Harry." I purred, my smirk widening as his breathing picked up. I was close, _so close, _when Harry reminded me.

"Hello, professor Snape."

_Severus_

I straightened, clearing my throat, and taking a step back. Not giving into the urge to shoot Severus an annoyed look.

"Potter." Severus sneered. I looked back at my target, who looked faintly amused. As Severus opened his mouth again an elf popped into the room. Dobby, I believe his name was. The little elf was carrying a broom and photo album.

"I sorrys Master Harry sirs, I found yous book in Master Draco's room!" The elf apologized profusely. Handing Harry his things before popping out of existence. Harry's eyes narrowed, hurriedly opening the photo album. Turning each page reverently, with a soft smile on his face. Eyes widened and shut the book smartly. Raising his head to look at us. Eyes linger slightly on Severus.

"Good night...Lucius, Professor Snape." Harry sad softly, offering a tight smile before exiting.

"Lucius..." Severus said lowly, turning towards me.

"Have a pleasant evening." I said stiffly. Offering a curt nod before turning my heel, intent of following Harry. I felt the wards strum as Severus left minutes later.

I entered the room seconds behind Harry. Though his body language gave nothing away to my presence. I quickly pinned him to the bed, looking into dilated pupils. It was then I noted that he no longer wore glasses.

Harry toke advantage of my gaze on his figure, whispering words that had me completely lose composure.

"Lux."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
